charmed i'm sure
by charmingbrenda
Summary: set before season 3 finale, prue never died, they meet paige and became the power of four, but mostly focused on their normal lives. billie is in this story too prue/bane, piper/leo, phoebe/cole, paige/glenn. read and review please
1. she's a halliwell too

**Disclaimer: I do not owned charmed and any of its characters.**

**This is actually my first fanfic and it's already finished!!! Just wanna hear from you guys…maybe I could amend my story if you guys wanted. Please be nice to me… I'm not a writer, I just found myself one day writing all this stuffs. Thank everyone… I hope you'll like it…**

Prue Halliwell-Jessup-31, telekinesis, astral projection and telepathy

Bane Jessup-32 mortal

Brenda Halliwell-Jessup-(July 21, 2002) Prue's powers

Brandon Halliwell-Jessup-(July 21, 2002) Piper's powers

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt-29, freezing, blowing and telepathy

Leo Wyatt- whitelighter, orbing, glamouring, sensing, healing

Melinda Beatrice Halliwell-Wyatt-(February 26, 2002) Leo's powers and premonitions

Kristina Cassandra Halliwell-Wyatt-(October 4, 2003) Leo's powers and freezing

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner-26, premonition, levitation, empathy and telepathy

Cole Turner- ex-demon, shimmering, telekinesis and energy balls

Colleen Patricia Halliwell-Turner-(January 15, 2003) shimmering, telekinesis, levitation and empathy

Paige Halliwell-Sanders-25, orbing, glamouring, sensing, healing

Glenn Sanders- mortal

Angelica Penny Halliwell-Sanders- (March 21, 2003) Paige's power and conjuring power

Billie Durkins-20, mind control, telekinesis and time projection

Kyle Dean- teleportation and mind control

Mark Steven Dean (November 16, 2008)- mind control and teleportation

2001 has just started and the Halliwell manor is demon free for almost 2 weeks now. The sister witches were enjoying their 'break' until one morning phoebe got a premonition of a girl being attack by a demon.

"Prue! Piper!" phoebe called out after having a premonition.

"What's with the yelling?" prue said entering the kitchen, with piper closely behind her. They saw phoebe look shocked and panicked, they knew instantly that phoebe just got a premonition. _'so much for the demon free weeks..'_ piper thought

"I just got a premonition, but the weird thing is that I didn't even touch anything, I just came to me" phoebe said the moment she saw prue and piper.

"That's new, maybe your powers are growing" piper suggested

"Maybe..." phoebe agreed, but deep down inside her she knew that she was drawn in that premonition for a reason, and she's gonna find it out sooner or later.

"Ok tell us what you saw" says prue

"There's this girl, in her early 20's, with pale skin, brown almost black hair coming out of quake..." phoebe started but piper interrupted her

"Wait quake? As in I'm-the-ex-manager-there quake?" piper asked, she never really got the chance to check on quake after she resign there...

"Yes piper that would be it..." phoebe smiled to piper, they all know that quake was their favorite hang out after vanquishing a demon before...

"Ok going on..." prue said she didn't understand why she was so interested with this particular premonition of phoebe.

"ok, I saw her coming out from quake then this big, scary, grayish, white hair demon attack her, she look so scared and confused, it seems that she doesn't have any idea on what's going on, when the demon threw fireball to her she orbed out then re-appear at the same spot she was in barely missing the fireball, the demon look surprise he obviously didn't know that the girl can orbed, the demon retreated and the girl was left there confused on what just happened to her" phoebe explained

"Well, obviously that demon was not well informed bout his target, he will be back for that girl and we have to save her..." said prue. She doesn't know that girl but she felt the eagerness to protect her… she knew that feeling so well coz she was always like that toward her sisters.

"Wait does that mean that she is a whitelighter? And since when demons attacked whitelighters? Piper asked, realizing the scenario.

"Possibly, why else she can orb if she not a whitelighter. As for why demon attacked her, I don't know and that's for us to find out" prue said she was too preoccupied to digest all the information, what she knew is that she have to saved that girl.

"And why did the demon retreated after his first attempt?" piper asked again seeing all the loose ends bout this premonition

"I know, I didn't know either but at the end of my premonition that demon was planning on attacking the girl as soon as possible" phoebe continued

Piper was thinking, all about the loose ends, why phoebe had a premonition without touching anything, why did the girl seemed not to know that she has power, and why did the demon retreated after attacking once. Actually all of them were thinking they were all lost in their own thoughts.

Prue was the first one to pull out in her thoughts "ok you and phoebe will check on quake, and find out who that girl is, and if possible bring her here so can protect her better, I'm going to check the book of shadows bout all this.." prue said, the younger two nodded.

Prue headed to the attic and started to search for the demon that matched phoebe's description. She analyzes all the things she heard from phoebe and what her instinct have been telling her.

"ok we have a girl, early 20's, can orb, attacked by demon, both acted surprise when she orb, that means they both didn't know it, the demon retreated after his first attack, ad is planning to attack anytime soon" prue said to herself analyzing everything. "Well that's a start, until we find this girl I can't think of any plausible explanation about all this" with that prue continue searching for the demon.

Meanwhile piper and phoebe arrived at quake. They both never have been to quake for quite sometime now.

"I can't believe it still looks the same after all this years..." piper said as they sit in their usual table when they used to hang out there. Phoebe nod in agreement to what piper said. Then they both smile remembering all their memories in quake. Suddenly a waitress approached their table.

"Can I take you order ma'am" said the waitress

Phoebe and Piper were at that time looking at the menu and didn't even bother to look at the waitress. They are both thinking of what would be good to eat. Then Phoebe decides that she's not hungry and that she'll just have soda. She closes the menu and look at the waitress, she was shocked and relief that she found their innocent but she didn't show it to the waitress.

"I'll have soda" she said as calm as she can.

Piper decided that she'll try their specialty.

"I'll have one of your specialty and a soda" she said.

The waitress jots down the order and said "ok 2 sodas and 1 specialty coming right up"

As soon as the waitress was out of the scene, phoebe told piper that, that was the girl in her premonition.

"Ok so she's safe for now, after we finish eating we'll talk to her." Piper said

Piper finished her meal as fast as she can. Then they asked for the bill, the waitress came and hand them the bill.

"Here you go ma'am, I hope you like the food and my service" the waitress said. She was trying to sound enthusiastic and cheerful. But the truth is she was still nervous and confused on what happened to her yesterday, but somehow, seeing Piper and Phoebe made her feel secured. She never felt that safe since her adoptive parents died.

Piper paid the bill and gave the waitress a tip. The waitress smiled to them and about to leave when phoebe stopped her.

"Wait!" said phoebe

"What? Do need anything else?" looking from phoebe to piper

"ahmm well, actually we wanna talk to you, if you have time" piper said she sounded like she's begging and really concern

"Me? Why?" the waitress asked,

"well it's kinda personal and we think that this is not the right place for us to talk" phoebe answer for piper.

For a moment there, the waitress thought why would they want to talk to me, and why is that so important that they can't talk there, but she also know that she trust this 2 girls, she's not afraid or what, like she thought earlier, she feel secure with them… "Well I'll be out in an hour, if you could wait and then after that we could talk..." she said smiling to piper then to phoebe.

Piper and Phoebe were relief that they did not have a hard time convincing the girl.

"That'll be ok… were going to check some errands then we'll pick you up after an hour, is that ok?" phoebe asked. She sounded so excited.

"Ok, ill be out after an hour, we could meet at the front" said the waitress she too sounded excited bout it.

"Ok, see yah later... Bye" phoebe said

"Bye!" piper jive

Then they started to walk outside quake, they decided to go home and tell prue what happen, after all quake was just 15 minutes away from the manor.

"Prue!!" piper called as they enter the manor

"Up in the attic!!" prue answered still flipping the book

The two younger sisters went to the attic.

"What happened? Did you find her?" prue asked, she stop whatever she's doing and waited for her sister to explain

Phoebe explained everything to prue. All three of them didn't notice that they all sounded excited and happy to meet this girl. Then Prue started to explain whatever she found from the book and from Leo. She called Leo after Piper and Phoebe left, and asked him to ask 'them' bout this girl. Phoebe id the demon as shax. Then leo orb in..

"what do 'they' know?" prue asked or him before he even fully materialized.

"they don't know anything about her, they were sure that she's not a whitelighter or a future whitelighter" leo answered back, he knew how prue when it comes to 'business'

"and hello to you too leo.." piper teased leo, she knew that leo was just afraid to get on prue's bad side.. She then kissed her husband.

"hi" leo returned the kissed. "so what about the girl in your vision?" he asked phoebe

"piper can fill you in I have to go back to quake, maybe I could picked her then bring her here at the manor, seeing how she reacted earlier, it would not be a problem asking her to come over" phoebe suggested

"That would be nice, I think she'll come with you..." piper said.

After several minutes phoebe left again to pick the waitress, when she arrived at quake the girl was already waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late, didn't notice the time" phoebe said as she walk or run towards the girl.

"Its ok, the manager let me out a little early, where's the other girl?" she asked noticing that phoebe was alone

"Right we haven't introduced earlier, sorry... well I'm phoebe, the other one was Piper but she decided to stay at home and invite you over instead of going out, beside we live 15 minutes away from here.." phoebe said a little annoyed of herself and Piper that they didn't asked for her name earlier. And the same time she was hoping that the girl would come.

"That's ok, I'm Paige, and I'm ok to go to your place, I'm living alone and it's not like having any other things to do. So I guess it'll be ok..." Paige replied.

"Nice to meet you Paige" they shook hands and instantly phoebe was hit with another premonition

_Paige was wearing same clothes as today, she was walking home then shax appeared from nowhere. Shax was laughing at paige, she was so afraid. Shax conjured a energy ball… paige looked at it closely.._

"_What's that 'thing'?" she asked pointing a the energy ball_

_Suddenly the energy ball was enveloped with white and blue lights; it disappeared and reappeared as Paige hand. Not knowing what to do she throw it back to shax. It pretty hurts shax since he made sure that it'll be a huge energy ball. Shax retreated again this time he was hurt._

"Phoebe are you ok?" paige asked, she look concerned

"Yeah...I think so.. C'mon my sisters are waiting for us" she said then they head to the manor.

Paige followed her, she was kinda confused but that doesn't stop her to go with phoebe. She felt that this has something to do with that 'attacked' yesterday, she felt that she could tell phoebe what happened to her, and she knows that phoebe will be able to help her.

"Marco!!" phoebe shouted as soon as they were at the manor

"Polo!" prue shouted back, her voice was coming from the kitchen

Paige felt at home instantly, they headed to the kitchen there she saw Piper, Prue and Leo.

"Hi guys" phoebe said "this is Paige, Paige this are my sisters, piper, you met her earlier, this is Prue our big sister and this is Leo piper's angel… I mean husband" she teased

Prue, piper and Leo smiled on how phoebe introduced them. Leo was literally an angel and Prue felt good that she was Phoebe and Piper's 'big sister'. Then the all extend their hand to Paige. "Nice meeting you Paige" said Leo

"Same here" Paige replied

Prue and Piper said "nice meeting you paige" at once. Then they gave each other a do-you-have-to jive-on me look. This made Paige laugh a little... she wished she has sisters like Prue, Piper and Phoebe

"Do you want anything Paige? Coffee? Tea? Cake? Cookies? Sandwich?" Piper offered but she was bubbling when she said that.

Paige laugh and said "coffee will do Piper, thanks."

"Ok..."

Soon they were all in the conservatory, they were all having fun, talking bout anything, work, boys, movies, shoes and all that. Then Paige remembered that Piper and Phoebe wanted to talk to her.

"So, why do you wanna talked to me guys?" asked Paige making the sisters freak they didn't have any idea how they're gonna tell Paige.

"Well…uhhmmm… you see…" phoebe trailed off…

"Paige we wanna talked to about something very unusual you may not understand it know but we'll be explaining everything that we could" Prue said

"That's it, is this about creature that attacked me?" Paige said, she knew from the very beginning that this 'talk' would somehow relate to that incident.

All four of them were shocked, did Paige knew all along? They all thought. Suddenly Cole shimmer at phoebes room and shout "phoebe are you home?" the 3 sisters jumped at his shout.

"In here honey" phoebe said. Then she looked at Paige who was obviously curious on who is that. "That's my boyfriend" she said

"ahh" paige said

Cole came down and greeted everybody, Prue didn't trust him but she knew that phoebe love him and cole loves her sister so much, for her it's enough to be civil with cole. At the sight of cole Paige became uneasy, she could feel that something was wrong, something was bad…or something is 'evil'.

"Cole this is Paige, paige this is Cole" phoebe introduce her boyfriend to Paige.

Paige extended her hand to cole and said "hi, Paige, Paige Halliwell" all of them were shocked and stared at Paige for the longest time.

"Is there something wrong?" Paige asked curiously. _'What's with my name?'_ She thought


	2. vanquish shax!

"Did you just say Halliwell?" asked Prue this time she knew that her instinct is right. She knew that that they were related on something. She just knew it.

Piper and Phoebe think the same way as prue. They all knew that Paige was special and that they have a strong connection to each other.

"No, it's just that…" Piper said

"Our last name is..." Phoebe continue

"Halliwell!! Were Halliwell too" Prue finish the sentence of her sister.

"Really?" asked Paige. She's excited. She hopes that they were related, _'hmmm maybe cousins…or…please can we be sisters?'_ Paige thought

"Yup!" phoebe said she too was hoping that they were sisters. But she knew that it was impossible coz they knew for a fact that her mom died long time ago, and she didn't remember her being pregnant, or she didn't think that their mother would give the baby, their baby sister up. It just didn't fit all… so it's impossible. Maybe she's a distant cousin.

Before anyone of the four girls could ask any more questions bout their infamous last name, Cole said "that's what I'm going to tell you guys" looking from Leo-Piper-Prue and to Phoebe.

"What about it?" Prue asked. Or rather demanded, she knew that whatever Cole tells them, his news came from the underworld.

"You see, ahmmm.. Paige are you attacked by something recently?" Cole asked Paige

"Yeah, actually I'm going to tell you guys bout it, I don't know why, but when I saw you at quake, I feel so secured, and I know that you would listen to me when I tell you about that thing that attacked me, I knew somehow that you guys can help me. If you asked me why I knew, I didn't exactly knew, I just felt it, wait is this what you wanted to talk about?" Paige asked Prue remembering that before all this she was saying something bout unusual...

"Yes… but can we listen first to what Cole would want to tell us?" Prue said and Paige nodded.

"ok, I heard some rumors bout you guys while I was hiding, they said that the source is now planning to bring his personal assassin in the surface to look for the 'fourth' charmed ones." He said looking down but giving emphasis on the word fourth.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe were all happy and excited bout the possibility that Paige was their baby sister. But of course they all have questions but they know that it could wait. The fact that the source's personally assassin were sent to kill their baby sister makes them angry and determined. It makes them feel so powerful that moment, after all their powers are tied with their emotions.

"Charmed ones? Source? Assassin? What is this all about?" asked Paige. To her surprise she didn't freak out, she was more like curious and interested on whatever it is.

"Paige I know you have a lot of questions, so do we, but we need to set all that aside coz we have bigger problems here, I got a premonition earlier when I shook hands with paige, shax will be attacking her on the way home tonight." Phoebe said, worriedly.

"Ok maybe a cliff notes version will do" Paige said smiling to Prue Piper and Phoebe. She knew that they were panicking, and she wanted to assure them that she was so far ok with everything.

"Ok, here it is. We are witches, me, Piper and Phoebe. We are Halliwell. We came from along line of witches. Were good witches. We fight evil, demons and warlocks to be exact. Cole is half human half demon, Leo is a whitelighter. Whitelighters were like guardian angels for witches. Cole said that the assassin of the source, source of all evil, will be after you. I assumed that is shax…" she said looking to cole for confirmation Cole nodded. "Cole said that Shax is after the fourth charmed ones, the catch is me, Piper and Phoebe were the charmed ones, the power of 3, we are prophesized long before to be the most powerful witches the world will ever known, well at least in the magical world, so from all this facts, I can say that you are our baby sister. But the thing is we don't exactly know how. Plus Phoebe said that you orb last time shax attacked you…"

She was cut off by Phoebe "actually there is more, I saw her in my premonition earlier, she called for the energy ball and it orb into her hands"

All of them were looking at Leo, since he is a whitelighter maybe he could explain it.

Leo notice the glares towards him "her powers were definitely had whitelighter touch, I think she has tele-orbing, its same with prue's telekinesis but with a whitelighter twist." Leo explained

Paige is just listening with everything that has been said, she was so glad that they were her big sisters, the witch/whitelighter part was kinda clouded as this moment but over all she was ok with all of this.

All six of them were thinking of a plausible explanation for all of this.

"I'm thinking that maybe paige has a whitelighter blood" Cole butt in.. He got prue's attention.

"Funny that were thinking alike..." she said smiling to Cole. Phoebe saw this and it made her smile, finally her big sister was able to accept Cole little by little.

"You know what, we have an easy way to know all about this…follow me…" Piper said as she stood and headed to the attic.

All of them followed piper, they all knew what Piper's thinking, except for Paige, but she still followed her big sisters.

Prue and Phoebe lighted 6 candles forming a circle. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe chanted the summoning spell.

With that, white and gold lights appeared as it materialized to a person who might know what was happening, their mother- patty.

Patty knew what's happening she and grams were watching them all the time. She saw Prue, Piper and Phoebe's eyes, they were confused, angry, lost, they weren't mad about Paige, and they are mad coz their mother kept it from them. Then patty saw Paige, her eyes was filled with hope, love and loaded with questions. Paige knew deep down her heart that she belongs to this family. She whole heartedly accepts everything. But she also needs some answers.

The girls went to Patty as Patty become corporeal; they hug and kiss their mom.

"Ok I know you guys have tons of questions, I can explain it all… but I kinda help assistance here…." She said looking 'up' she was calling for grams.

Then like Patty came, Grams appeared with gold and white lights too, she then become corporeal and hug her granddaughters.

"Ok, you guys will listen, no questions ok? Were gonna explain all of this" Grams said like she was commanding an army.

Piper and Phoebe laugh because Prue was like Grams, they were born to lead! And sometimes they were too stubborn!!! Prue knowing why they laugh, she gave them her most dangerous look. Piper and Phoebe look serious instantly, this time its Prue's turn to laugh, she knew that her baby sisters were still afraid to her looks even at their age now, they basically grew up together and the younger two looked up to Prue like their own mother.

Paige smiled at them; she can't wait to spend more of her time with them.

"ok, listen you are all right about paige, yes she is your baby sister, half sister actually, by my half, it makes her your sister witch too. And yes Cole you were right she has a whitelighter blood…"

"Oh my god… that's it, she's Sam's daughter right?" Phoebe said it like she solved a 1 million dollar question. She then notices her grams, her mom, piper, Leo, cole and prue glaring at her.

"Sorry….." was all she could say, she knew that she was supposed to be quite as her mother explains.

They all laugh at phoebe, typical phoebe they thought.

"yes your right phoebe, sam and I were here parents, we hid my pregnancy to the whole world, including 'them' cause at my time, witch and whitelighter were not just, 'not-allowed' to be together, there's more to that, sam and I were afraid that the elders will took paige away from us, so we decided to give her.. you… up that way you could be safe and out of either sides radar. We asked your adoptive parents to keep Paige Halliwell as your name, and they agreed, they know that someday you'll be able to find you sisters.."

Tears started to fall on the four sisters cheeks; all of this were sinking to them and realized that they just found each other that they were sisters!! Prue who stand beside Paige hugs her first. She has another baby sister she thought. Then phoebe and piper joined the group hug.

Grams and patty shed their tears too, seeing their daughters and granddaughters together at last.

Grams broke the moment "ok about being a witch, Paige, you were destined to be the fourth charmed ones. You may be new with all of this but your power is nothing less than your sisters, together you four were the strongest. As of the power of three, it will still be strong; any three of you can formed the power of three. Paige you are half witch half whitelighter you are half pacifist, your powers will be orbing, tele-orbing, healing, glamouring and sensing evil. Leo will explain it all to you little by little. You have more powers because of you whitelighter blood. Your sisters powers were: prue has telekinesis and astral projection, piper can freeze time and blow things up and phoebe has premonition, levitation and empathy. You might be wondering why I'm telling you all this powers now, I just want you to see how powerful our family, but you will never used them for personal gain, they were for fighting evils, they were meant to do good. Use them for the greater good Paige. Though I'm not really bothered about it, coz I know your sisters will guide you and I know that you are an angel. Literally speaking, but I still want you to understand all this. Not now but as you learn magic, you will realized that what I've said were all true." Grams had tears in her eyes, she was so proud of her granddaughters; they all take this calmly and whole heartedly.

Paige nod to grams, she hugs grams and patty, _'at last I met my family.' _She thought.

"Phoebe the reason why you had that premonition without toughing anything is because of the strong connection between you and your baby sister Paige…" patty said smiling to her youngest daughters

Paige and Phoebe smiled to each other, they barely know each other but the connection was that strong. "I knew it!" phoebe said then she hugs her baby sister

"ok, that explains it all, even myself were wondering why am I so drawn to paige, as soon as phoebe told us bout the premonition I couldn't take my mind out of the girl in her vision, which turned out to be paige, Paige welcome to the family…" Prue said then she hugs Paige again

"Me too seeing her at quake earlier feels so good, it's like seeing prue or phoebe…it like seeing a sister. Welcome to the family Paige." Piper said then she hugs Paige too.

"Thank you guys, I actually felt the same way with you, I feel so secured just by seeing or talking to all of you, I never felt anything like that since my adoptive parents died. Its something that only family can give to one another. I've been alone practically all my life, and I can't wait to live my life with three big sisters…" Paige said crying to prue's shoulder.

"Ok well then we've explain the essential part of all of this the rest is up to you guys, I have to go now, I have something to do, remember that were always here for all of you. I love you, my darlings" grams said and with that she disappears.

"Aren't she dead? Is she that busy 'up there'?" Paige ask innocently which cause the group to laugh

"Well that's grams…you'll learn to love her…" piper said

"I have to go too, but girls remember what grams said, about your powers, and about us being there whenever you need us, I'm so proud of all of you, you've handle this very well. I love you babies. Be good and be safe my darlings." patty too disappears like grams.

"ok that solves the mystery of how paige, but shax was still unvanquished, we need to move now, phoebe do you know if shax will attack anytime now?" prue asked, she's back on taking the lead which snaps piper, phoebe, leo and Cole back into reality.

"well…ummm… I saw shax attack this evening, Paige was wearing same clothes, she was walking home then shax appears from nowhere" phoebe explains

"Yeah I plan on walking home coz I live a couple blocks from here" Paige said

"Ok well then we have couple of hours before evening, maybe we could have a nice family dinner courtesy of the best chef in the country…" Leo said, knowing that piper will love that comment.

"awww…mr wyatt, thank your compliment but with or without it, I will still cook dinner for all of you, specially now that I have another baby sister, I have reason to celebrate, and besides I've been cooking for all of you for as long as I remember…" piper said teasing all of them, she's the only one who knows how to 'cook' at the halliwell manor.

"Wait I can cook…" prue said resenting piper

"oh please prue……… don't embarrass yourself, we all know that you were only good at micro waving whatever piper prepares for us…" phoebe said, but as soon as she said it, she realized what she just said and put her hand on her mouth, regretting it.

Cole and leo laugh at it, they didn't notice prue glaring at both of them, piper and phoebe playfully hit them at their arms to get their attention, they stopped laughing when they saw prue, she wasn't mad, but she just have that effect on everybody, she was after all the lead of the halliwell manor, a super witch, beautiful inside and out, stubborn, extremely smart they all respect her.

Prue laugh at them in return, they look like kids who have been grounded for a week… they all of them laugh at their silliness. Even Paige laugh with them, she feels so comfortable with everybody, well except for cole… but that was just because of her sensing power, he's still half demon after all.

"ok, phoebe and cole go write a spell to vanquish shax, leo check the elders about the situation, piper you can start preparing dinner while I try to make potions for shax, we have 3 hrs before 6, we will go by with what phoebe saw, paige you will still walk home, but we will be there too, phoebe saw you using your power and hurt shax pretty bad so I guess you'll be safe, I wanna get this demon, nobody messes with my baby sister!!" Prue said and everybody obey her, they were all headed out of the attic when Paige realized something, what she gonna do while every ones busy with something?

"ammm…. Guys, do you think I could help with anything?" asked Paige

Prue smiled, and realized that she forgot Paige, "well what do you want to do? Spell? Potion? dinner?"

"I can help piper, I'm not the best chef but I also cook, my mom, I mean my adoptive mom taught me how"

"well then, follow me.." piper said, she was happy at last, there is someone she could trust 'her' kitchen with.

All were busy with their tasks, cole gave phoebe some info bout shax, and phoebe started to wrote a spell for shax.

Prue started to mix potions, nothing in particular coz there weren't a vanquishing potion for shax, she just wanted to be sure, she made protection potion and a strong potion that could kill higher level demons.

Piper and paige prepares dinners, but paige kept glancing over Prue, she was amazed how she could come up with something so quick.. She admires her big sister for that. Piper notice Paige staring at prue

"She's always like that, the leader, the super witch, our protector." Piper whisper to Paige while smiling towards prue

"I notice, I'm glad that I have her, you and phoebe as my big sisters" paige whispered back

They continue to work on their own, after an hour, phoebe wrote a perfect spell for shax, prue made to 2 potions, giving her baby sisters each, and piper and Paige were almost done with the dinner. Leo orb in.

"Hey do you found out anything?" prue asked Leo, all of them were preparing the table.

"Well, I didn't have to explain anything to the elders, apparently grams did all the talk, and threatened the elders if ever they take this against patty or you four" Leo explain

"That's grams for us. I bet she told the elders that we'll crossed sides if they do anything about Paige or mom" phoebe said making everyone laugh they all imagine grams threatening the elders.

Finally, the dinner is serve. Everyone were having fun, they all love what paige and piper prepare. Leo suddenly remembers that he has to tell paige about her powers and about a gift that all four of them will receive soon..

"ahmm, paige I think you need to know more about your powers"

"ok you all go to the conservatory, ill bring coffee there" piper offered

"no, you and paige did all of this, the least we could do is to wash the dishes right pheebs?" prue asked phoebe, she knew phoebe hate to wash dishes, but she also knew that phoebe will not allow piper to do the dishes..

"me? Why me?..."she acted like a stubborn kid who wants to watch tv instead of washing the dishes. But prue gave her, the infamous look "ookkkay… I'll help you.." phoebe said

"ok you guys teach paige about her powers and we'll be there in a minute.." prue said

Everybody got up and started to walk when phoebe holds cole.. "cole bejamin turner where do you think your going? Aren't you gonna help your 'girlfriend' and your 'girlfriends big sister'? phoebe asked with her best puppy look and baby voice. Cole smiles.

"of course ill help my girlfriend and my girlfriends big sister to do the dishes…." Cole replied imitating phoebe's voice

Prue, pheebs and cole went to do the dishes while paige, piper and leo went to the conservatory.

Leo started to tell paige about orbing, and tele-orbing since it seems that those 2 were the only ones that are active for now, he explain how it works. He also told her about her other powers, and that they will be active soon. Then prue, cole and phoebe came from the kitchen.

"Hey what did we missed?" phoebe asked as she jump at Paige's side.

"Nothing I just explained to Paige her powers, now Paige you can practice it, trying orbing…you have to concentrate, find your trigger" Leo said

"Trigger?" Paige asked

"Yeah, our active powers can be trigger, like mine was panic." piper motioned for prue to tell Paige her trigger.

"mine was anger… don't asked why, we'll tell you some other time… now we have to focused on this demon" prue said, she knows paige will be curious on why anger or panic triggers their powers, they don't have time now, but she knows that they'll be having a lot of time after they vanquish shax

Paige nodded and begin to concentrate, she close her eyes, after a moment nothing happened.

Leo as their guide said "paige you need to find you trigger, at least for now, but when you mastered you powers you don't even need a trigger to do that, just focus, stay calm and think of anything that you think can trigger you power"

"ok.." paige said, with that she closed her eyes she thinks of grams, patty, prue, piper, phoebe leo and cole, now she has her family she feel so secured, she feels so happy… she feels so… loved! With that white and blue lights enveloped her and she disappears for a sec then reappears again.

"What happened?" Paige asked

"You just orb Paige… you'll get better, I promise…" prue hugs her baby sisters

"So what do you think you trigger..?" piper asked

"Well, when I close my eyes, I started thing about this day, I started to see grams, mom, you three, leo and cole.. I started to feel, peace, secured, happy and loved" Paige said

"That makes sense since you're a half whitelighter, you powers can be trigger by love" cole said, analyzing what Paige just said

"I agree… like you, my trigger was love too" leo said

Paige smiled to them, she was so happy at that moment. All of them didn't feel scared or nervous bout shax, they all knew that they will all win, the four sisters were at the strongest at that time, specially prue, piper and phoebe they wouldn't let anything happen to their baby sister.

"ok now you can try tele-orbing…ahmmm…call for that throw pillow" piper said

Paige closed her eyes and concentrate, when she opened her eyes, she look at the throw pillow and extended he arms, the she muttered "thow pillow" but the throw pillow shake and then drop off the floor.

"No honey, be confident… use your power, feel powerful…" prue said looking Paige at the eyes.

Paige nodded… then she said loud and clear "throw pillow" white and blue lights enveloped the throw pillow as it disappears from the floor and reappears in her hand. I did it. She thought.

"Cool.. That was cool Paige… you'll learn to control it, little by little. For now you'll be ok, with three super protective big sisters, an angel and an ex demon, shax will be no match.." phoebe said confidently.

"Ok its almost time, I really wanna go home now… so what do I do?" asked paige

"Just walk and know that were on your back." prue assured her and she nods. She then gave her sisters hugs and kisses while she shook hands with cole and leo.

She started to walk along the street, thinking about everything. She was happy she knows that from now on, her life wouldn't be the same. She had sisters, brother-in-laws and she's a witch!! Before she reached her house a whirl of wind appeared in front of her.

'_o god prue please be here, I need you now!'_ paige thought

At the same time in the manor. Leo was focusing on Paige, to sense her when shax attack, same with cole; he can sense shax because he's still half demon. The sisters were just waiting for Leo and cole to sense Paige. But prue heard Paige '_o god prue please be here, I need you now!' _

"Didn't you hear that?" prue asked them

"what?" phoebe asked back

"never mind.." prue said trying to figure out what was that.

Suddenly prue, cole and leo speak all at the same time

"paige needs help now.."

"shax is here already.."

"I sense paige, she's in trouble.."

Everybody looked at everybody, confused Leo hold prue and piper and orb out, while phoebe and cole shimmer out.

They all appear at the site, not so close to Paige and shax; they want shax to think that Paige was still clueless about everything. Then the premonition of phoebe happens, shax was pretty hurt because of his own energy ball, that when prue, piper and phoebe came to the scene… they threw their potions, it burn shax but not enough to vanquish him, they came to paige and recited the spell

The shax scream to death then vanish into thin air.

"Piece of cake" phoebe muttered under her breath. All four of them hug and relief that it was over.

"Ok, what do we do now?" asked Paige


	3. party and a new power

**Thanks for the reviews… writtingtrig, missypaige06 and littlemissbad…**

"well, I don't know bout you guys but I feel like celebrating tonight at p3." Prue said "besides I don't have a photo shoot till tomorrow afternoon"

"Well that's a good idea!" phoebe said. Piper agreed "paige?"

"I'd love too; I always love p3, kinda cool place to hang out." Paige said, she didn't know that piper owns p3

All of them except Paige laugh a little; they knew that Paige doesn't know its piper's club

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Well, p3 stands for the power of three." phoebe said giving hint to Paige

"Oh my god, you guys owned it?"

"Actually piper owned it, were just the sisters of the owner…" phoebe answered

"But you guys helped me to get the capital I needed that makes you 2 my partners." piper explained

"It doesn't matter, partners or not, we still get free entrance, back stage passes, and drinks!!" prue said

"Does it mean I get all of that as well?" Paige asked innocently they look at each other and then they all laugh…

"Of course honey, you my bay sister and you belong to my V.I.P list" piper said

"Ok well then, we have to prepare, a girls night out, with Leo and cole of course, when need to shower, shampoo and dress to kill. We'll see you at the club or you want us to picked you up?" phoebe said

"Can you just pick me up? I wanna go with you there" Paige pleaded

"Ok we'll see you then…" phoebe said all the girls were excited. But leo and cole rolled their eyes, they knew how this girls prepared…it'll take hours…

After one and a half hours, leo and cole were getting impatient with the girls.

"What the hell are they doing?" cole said

"I dunno, but you know how girls are.." leo said

"Honey, anytime now…" cole shouted

"Ok, just give us a sec…" phoebe answered back

Cole and Leo roll their eyes, they knew what that means

"a sec? She's been saying that for the last 30 minutes…." Cole said they both laugh they couldn't be mad at them, they love them enough to bear hours of waiting for them. Suddenly they hear footsteps coming from the stairs. They said in unison "finally" then they continue to laugh…

"Are you making fun of me and my sister turner?" phoebe said. She acted like offended

"Of course not baby, were just happy that we have you in our lives." cole said

"Of course you are, my sisters were the best you could have." prue said grinning she looked at her young sisters, they were happy with their men.

Piper and phoebe gave prue and appreciative look.

piper were wearing a old rose venus cut dress that falls below her knee, her hair was tied up in a pony tail. Phoebe was wearing a blue/black spaghetti strap dress; also falls below her knee, her hair was braided carefully. Prue was wearing a black halter dress, it falls just before her knees, she didn't do her hair, just blower and that's it. She has a long black hair. It adds to her appeal.

They all headed to the front door, but when prue opened the door, she was shock and surprised. She didn't know how to react its been a year or so after she last saw him. Bane Jessup. The man she accidentally loved upon posing as ms. Hellfire. The man she slept with when he kidnapped her. What is he doing here? She thought.

"Bane?" phoebe said, knowing that prue and bane were lost in each others eyes.

"Hello… phoebe piper… hi prue" he said not taking his eyes off to prue.

"Hi bane" prue replied after a moment of staring she finally got hold of herself. She hopes that bane was free, she wanted him to be free, she wanted to be with bane. "wh… what are you doing here?" she asked

Piper, leo, phoebe and cole were just standing behind prue, they all sense that prue still like bane.

"ammm, I just got out of the cell, I wanted to see you first.." bane said looking prue straight to her eyes

Prue blushed and smile to him and hug him, "I can't believe you're free, I missed you"

"I missed you too prue, more than you ever know.." bane said pulling prue closer. Then they kissed. It grew passionately forgetting everyone else.

Piper clears her throat making prue remember that they weren't alone. "Sorry guys…" she knew her sisters were just teasing her.

"Bane, this is cole turner phoebe's man and this is leo wyatt piper's man. Guys this is bane Jessup my m……" she was going to say my man but then she realized it before it slip her mouth. Everyone laugh a little. Prue looked down and started to pick her cuticles. She always does this whenever she's nervous.

"im bane Jessup, prue's man" bane said, then he pull prue closer to him. And pecked her at her cheek.

"Ok, sister witches and our man, can we go now and picked our baby sister?" phoebe said

"You have another sister?" bane asked prue

"Long story, I'll tell you later, were heading to p3 to celebrate and your going with us..." prue said as if bane didn't have a choice.

"Whatever you want, I'm your man remember?" bane said seductively then they kissed again…

"eewww guys, control yourselves, there are kids here…" phoebe said prue and bane pulled away. And headed to their cars.

Prue went with bane's car. While piper, leo, phoebe and cole used prue's car. After a while they honk outside Paige's house. She came out with a guy. She too wears a red dress, just below her knees, her hair was curled. They approached the cars; Paige introduced her boyfriend to her sisters.

"Look even our 'baby' sister has her man" piper said teasing Paige

"But of course, this is Glenn. My man." paige said "this are my 'older' sisters. Prue, piper and phoebe, this is their man Leo, cole and…"

"Bane…" prue finished her introduction

"Nice to meet Glenn" they all said. The men shook hands

"The pleasure is all mine, Paige was talking about you guys nonstop" Glenn told them. Paige hit him playfully at his chest "what? Its true!!" then he run away from paige he knew paige well enough to know that she's gonna hit him again. All of them laugh..

"ok kids, get in the car NOW…!"prue said trying to be serious

All of them got inside the car, Paige and Glenn ride with prue and bane. Moments later they were all in p3. In their usual area.

"wohhhooo.." phoebe cheered as they all toast their drinks. "this is for my baby sister… finally im a big sister now!!"

"That's right I have a new baby sister now, I hope she's not like phoebe…here to her first vanquish!!!" prue said. She was joking at phoebe. Whatever happened between them in the past, they all put that behind them and their relationship grew closer.

"Ouch prue… you made it look like that I'm a handful" phoebe acted offended and hurt

"Of course not phoebe…you were an angel when were growing…." Prue said. Prue and piper exchange glances and then laugh.

"Well, this is for my new baby sister, finally a sister that can cook and help me out in the kitchen…"piper said

Prue and phoebe both said "ouch piper…. It hurts…" then they continue to laugh…

Paige laugh at the silliness of her sisters, she imagine what would it like growing up with them. Then she smiles, it doesn't matter, what matter most is that I found them now. I have all my life to make know them better.

"my turn, this is for my 3 big sisters, whom I love every second of my life, I'm glad I'm found them, and I'm happy to be helping you piper in the kitchen, I love being a baby sister pheebs and I promise prue I'm nothing like phoebe…" again they all laugh…the night was so fun. All of them danced, drinks and chat all they want. Paige thought _'I wonder if they want me to stay with them, I would love to stay at the manor with them'_

"Of course paige…" prue answer

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You said you are wondering if we want you to move with us…I said its ok…you're more than welcome, its your house too.."

All of them were looking at prue, they didn't hear Paige talk, and in fact she was dinking when prue spoke.

"I didn't said it prue, I thought about it" paige said

"wait are you telling me that I just read your mind?" prue asked. She was excited she knew that it maybe a new power—telepathy!!

"ah huh…I'm actually drinking when I thought about it, I don't have a way of speaking it…"

Then they all look to leo, who's smiling he knew that prue would get another power. "what? 'they' told me not to tell you guys…"

"So I have telepathy?, that's cool.." prue said

"Congrats prue…" they all said.

Piper, phoebe and Paige said in unison "and please stay away from my thoughts…" and gave prue their own version of prue's look

"ok…I'll try.., but I'm new with this… so bear with me…"

The night ended up at the manor. All four sisters and their boys. Prue insisted that Paige and Glenn spend the night in the manor. Soon after, the manor was completely quite.


	4. new morning new threat

**please read and review.. thanks guys..**

Prue, piper and phoebe woke up when they smell something from the kitchen. Prue and phoebe thought it was piper. Piper thought _'is that paige making breakfast?' _prue picked up pipers thought and then headed down stair, while phoebe and piper went back to bed. She saw Glenn and Paige preparing breakfast for the whole family.

"Morning sunshine…." She greeted Paige and Glenn

"Hey prue, good morning" said Glenn, prue smile at him, she trust Glenn and she knows that he love Paige

"Morning Prue, I was just making breakfast. I bet piper did all your breakfast for all of you lives…it's my turn now…" Paige smile.

"Ok that's new. I'll get everybody so we can have breakfast together..." prue said she went upstairs to check her sisters… she first went to piper, she knew piper were awake. She knocked at door and opened it "hey honey, paige prepared breakfast for us, c'mon get up and we'll have breakfast together.."

"All right I'll be down there in a minute.." piper said, prue closed the door. Piper woke Leo, and they changed their pj's. Prue went to see phoebe. She knocked at her door. Surprisingly phoebe answered "come in.."

Prue opened the door, "well that's new your awake at this time.." prue said

"I tried to sleep again after I woke up with the smell of piper's breakfast, but I couldn't so I'm awake now, Cole's changing…we'll be down there in a minute…" phoebe said

"well for starter, that's paige's breakfast not Piper's… and ok ill see you down stairs I'll wake up bane…see yah.." prue close the doors.

'_Maybe she didn't let bane sleep at all last night…hehehe'_ phoebe thought

"I heard that phoebe…" prue shouted at the hallway…

At the kitchen, everything's ready. Piper and Leo were the first one down. Followed closely by cole and phoebe

"Morning" they all greeted.

Meanwhile prue was waking up bane. "Hey sleepy head… wake up… Paige prepared breakfast for us…" bane stirred and looks at prue… _'She's so beautiful, I would never get tired of waking up beside her'_ bane thought.

Prue smiled "well thank you Mr. Jessup, but you have to get up now… or we wouldn't have anything to eat, by it smells, it must be really good that my sisters and the guys would forget about us…"

'_Well, I can have you for my breakfast, and I think you'll do well till midnight snacks'_ bane thought. He knew that prue would pick it up.

"as tempting as it sound, but you don't want to get on any of my sisters bad side don't you?"

"ok.. ill get up… with one condition.."

"and what would that be…?" prue asked

"let me have my appetizer…" he didn't wait for prue to answer… he kissed her, pulling her on top of him… prue kissed back for a while them pulled away.

"get ready now… or ill send one of my sister here…" she said, threatening bane, she knew bane doesn't want to mess up with any of her sisters.

"Alright Prudence…" he teased

"Why…you…" she gave bane her infamous look… then they laugh…bane knew prue doesn't want to be called in her first name. He went up and change then they headed downstairs.

They saw everybody at the table waiting for them.

"Finally!!" phoebe said… she was craving for Paige's breakfast but Paige wanted to wait for prue and bane.

"Sorry my fault…" bane said smiling to prue

'_eewwww'_ phoebe thought forgetting that prue might picked it up.

"phoebe marie halliwell!!" shouted prue in a warning tone. Phoebe jumped with that, she knew prue picked up her thoughts. She said "sorry, I wasn't thinking about it just pop in there… you know… out of nowhere…" phoebe tried to get an excused… but she knew that nobody believes her, especially not her big sister.

The breakfast went well, all of them were happy, especially Paige. She has her big sisters in her life now. And she would never be boring, she's a good witch and she's really happy with the way things are going.

Prue fished her breakfast and offered to do the dishes. Bane helped her out. "Paige, are you going to move in now?" she asked as she joined them in the conservatory.

"Well, actually I wanted to move later this evening after my shift in quake. If it's ok with you guys" Paige said

"Of course it is Paige, this is your house too, and if you need help with anything just let us know" phoebe offered, she felt happy; she's doing her job as a big sister!!

"I could help you too, after my work this afternoon… maybe we could start packing for you while your at work" prue said but bane turned to her and said "actually I'm free too, but I need to get something from the mall, check few errands then I'm all free.."

"ok so why don't you picked me up at 4, then I'll go with you at the mall, then we'll help paige afterwards" prue said

"ok…" bane replied

"im free too, I just have to go check the club this afternoon, and my manger can open up for me… so I have time, but I think I'll stay here, and prepare you room, and cook something for dinner, coz I know you'll be tired and hungry…" piper offered smiling to her family, she loves cooking and she specially love to cook for her family.

"that'll me good piper, thanks." Paige said shyly

" so that's it, we all go and do whatever it is we need to do and meet up at paige's around 7?" prue asked

"That's ok, I'll be out at 6 from quake, and I'll go buy some cartons on the way home" Paige said

"well, then see you later guys, I need to shower and develop some pictures for 415" with that she stood up _'aren't you going to shower with me'_ she send telepathically to bane with a smirked. Bane nod to her and followed her. Phoebe started to think when prue turned to her and said "don't you dare pheebs!!" with she continue to head upstairs

The day went well, prue and bane went to the mall after her photo shoot, leo got called 'up there', afterwards he went to the manor and helped piper, piper asked her manager to take care of p3 that night, phoebe and cole went with paige and glenn in paige's to start packing, paige went to quake, leaving cole, glenn and phoebe. Prue and bane was on their way to Paige.

Few hours after, Paige arrived, "hey guys you did all this?" seeing her things mostly pack up.

"Yup, you got your packing crew here!!!" phoebe said

They continue to pack everything else, and begin to load at their cars. Whatever left was orb by Leo. When they arrived at the manor and settled everything else, they went to have dinner, at the middle of their dinner, 3 warlocks pop in.

"Paige behind you!" phoebe said seeing the warlock Paige orb out and reappears at prue's side. Prue send the warlock flying across the wall, cole threw energy ball to one of the warlocks whose attacking piper. The warlock instantly vanquishes, Piper nod to him, thanking him. Piper flicks her hand to the warlock who prue sends flying, and vanquish him. Phoebe was kicking the last warlock's butt when cole joined her and threw another energy ball.

"Damn it!" prue cursed "why can't we have a normal dinner?" they all continue to eat. But she realized that Glenn saw everything. She eyed Paige and said _'does he know?_' telepathically. Paige nod and smile to Glenn. Glenn sense prue's worrying. He smile and said "don't worry, you secret is safe with me, and besides I know how you guys are important to paigey's life, she would kill me if I do anything to upset or messed up with you" he was looking straight to prue's eyes. He knew that prue was very protective about their craft and specially bout her younger sisters.

"Ok if Paige trusts you enough, we also do trust you. And believe me you don't wanna break that trust" prue said. She gave Glenn a look that would make him understands that what her saying—hurt my sister and you're dead!

They all decided to watch a movie and discussed some things. They decided to let Glenn stay for the night and so as with bane. They talked about them staying permanently but they decided not to move with them. They think the manor was too crowded for all of them.

3 days after

Leo was called into a meeting 'up there'. He was gone for 3 days and the girls were starting to worry. Same with cole, he was gone for 3 days and phoebe didn't know what to think.

One afternoon the girls are having coffee when Leo and cole orbed in/ shimmer. Piper and phoebe run towards them hugging and kissing their boys.

"Where have you been?"

"What happened to you?"

"What's with the meeting? What took you so long"?

"Did you fight a lot of demons baby? You look like hell…"

Piper and phoebe asked spontaneously not giving Leo and cole time to answer. Both guys looked at their wife and girlfriend, then look at each other… _'Halliwell women'_ they thought.

Prue picked that thought and butt in, "yup were halliwell women and we don't want to be kept in the dark, so spill what happened?"

"I was called for a meeting…"leo started but piper interrupts him "yes we know honey…" leo rolled his eyes and continue.

"The elders sensed something evil. They think that the source was planning for the ultimate battle. Evil vs. good" leo said

"That's what I heard too, I heard rumors about it, and I did anything to get as much as information as I can get" cole continue

"Wait? Ultimate battle? Does this mean that if ever we win this battle we could have normal lives?" phoebe asked

"Well, as for 'them' yes… most likely you'll get that lives you all wanted" Leo said

"as for 'them'" looking down "I could not guarantee that, they'll be attacks every know and then but it'll be lesser, because that battle was planned by the source himself, he'll include all the higher demons he could get… if we succeed in fighting them, the underworld would be lost without the source and his army." Cole said

Cole explained everything he knew. The source, and higher level demons will be joining forces. Few warlocks and lower level demons would be used to attack them too. He said that they could make potions for the higher level demon. And that they would have to work on a spell for the source. Cole knew that the power of four can definitely beat the source. They just have to write the perfect spell. As for the lower lever demons and warlocks, simple spell, potions and their powers will be enough. Cole added that there will be some dark lighters too, the source knew that Paige is half whitelighter and so is Leo. He warned them to look at their backs. Bothe Leo and cole didn't have any idea on when this battle will take place. But they both sure that it isn't an easy plan to execute right away; they said that at most they have 3-5 months.


	5. worires and surprises

**thanks for the reviews guys...you three were awesome.. missypaige06, littlemissbad, writtingtrig**

That night all four them were at their rooms, they all think of what would happened, of what they can do, or will be able to win this fight. Paige couldn't sleep, she thought that she was knew will all of this, plus the dark lighter threat, she wasn't ready for all of this. She decided to go up in the attic and study the book of shadow. She was reading anything that could be useful, she was jotting down notes and tried working on her spells; she thought that it could be helpful if she can make her own spells. Suddenly she heard footsteps, when she checks it out, it was phoebe. Phoebe couldn't sleep either, having passive powers still get her nervous at times, specially this battle. She went upstairs to do some readings too. She found her baby sister there. She smiled.

"Cant sleep?" she asked her younger sister

"Yup, I thought I'll do some readings, I'm new with all of this and I wanted to learn as much as I could." Paige replied

Phoebe sat next to her and hugged her, she understands Paige, they stay like that for a moment until phoebe said "it'll be ok, we'll teach you everything we knew. Don't worry." Still hugging each other they fell asleep there.

Piper and prue fell asleep too. The morning came, prue woke up and realized that she fell asleep thinking bout the battle, she change her clothes and decided to check on her sisters. She first went to see piper, her bed was made. She smiled smelling something good coming from the kitchen –'that's piper for you' she thought. Then she check Paige, she saw her bed wasn't made yet… _'very phoebe'_ she thought. And then she peak on phoebe's room, her bed too wasn't made at all. She rolled her eyes and went down stairs. She found piper preparing breakfast.

"Morning sweetie" she said

Piper smiled at her big sister and said "morning to you too prue…"

"Is phoebe and paige up? I check their beds, it wasn't made yet. I thought they'll be here."

"Nope I was alone here, Leo got called earlier but he'll be back for breakfast" as if on cue leo orb in and kissed piper. He then greeted prue "morning prue"

"Morning" prue said without looking at him

"What's the matter?" Leo asked

"Hmmm can you sense paige and phoebe? They weren't at their room when I checked then, I thought they are already here but piper said she didn't saw any of them." Prue said worrying bout her younger sisters.

Leo closes his eyes and senses them. After a moment he said "they were hear at the manor, actually at the attic to be exact"

All three of them run to attic. Then they all saw phoebe and Paige still at each others arms and still asleep, with the book of shadows at the floor, and lots of paper scattered around the BOS. They all smiled at the sight. They look so innocent, peaceful and beautiful when they were asleep. The older 2 knew it coz they always check on the younger two every night. They wouldn't wake them, they will let them sleep. But the doorbell rang, phoebe stirred and so as Paige. They slightly opened their eyes and saw prue, piper and Leo smiling at them.

"I'll go check that out" leo said he went downstairs

"What are you two doing up here? With all this notes… and spells?" prue asked walking towards the baby sisters.

"mmm… I couldn't sleep last night, I thought I might read BOS and find out something to be useful for the battle. I mean I practically new with all of this, I wanted to be part of this battle as much as you guys. And I wanted to win this battle" Paige said putting her head on prue's shoulder.

"honey, you don't have to worry, well… at least not now… we have time to train you and teach you with every thing we know" piper said holding paige's hand

"And what about you missy pheebs?" prue asked

"Same with Paige, I got so nervous last night and I wanna study witch craft too, then I found her here. We talked and I thought her basics on writing spells… then we fell asleep..." phoebe said yawning

Prue couldn't help but to smile, her baby sisters were too worried, she thought.

"Of course were worried" paige and phoebe said

"Of course they were worried" piper said too. They all said at the same time.

Prue looked shock they all read her mind. They looked at each other then smiled. They all have the power of telepathy!

"wow!! That totally cool, and this can be useful all the time!" paige said. She was excited.

"I learned to block your thoughts, coz I know I'll go crazy picking up every thoughts you guys have… so are you guys, its not good having all that thoughts, especially from us and our boys…" prue said smirking

"yeah I knew it, remember I'm an empath?" phoebe said.

"Ok lets all go down and have break fast" piper said standing up prue followed her

Phoebe said "we'll be down in a few, we have to change first"

"Ok!" prue said

Downstairs, Leo was with Glenn and bane. They were always at the manor. They love hanging out with all of them. They became pretty close too. Then they saw piper and prue coming from the stairs.

"Hey…" prue greeted bane and peck him at his mouth

Bane smiles at his girl and greet her and piper "good morning piper" piper nods.

"Paige and phoebe will be down in a few, why we don't all prepare the table?" piper said motioning to them that it'll be a big help if they all help her.

All of them smiled at piper. _'she was always very motherly'_ glenn thought. Piper turned to him and said "and that's a good thing right?" piper saw confusion on Glenn's face and realized he didn't said it. He thought about it. "Sorry, we just got prue's power too… we are all telepath"

"ahhh" says glenn and bane

While Leo smiled. "Wait you knew?" piper asked her husband. "yes, actually when you found paige, the elders were planning to give you all telepathy, they thought it'll be useful, when prue got her power, I'm just waiting for you, phoebe and paige discover it too…" leo explained

Piper nod and understand Leo. They all headed to the dinning room and set the table. Actually the boys were the one doing all the preparation. They thought they awe the girls for always taking care of them, that's the least they can do. Paige and phoebe walk in and cole shimmered all at the same time. Cole look like he had fought several bounty hunters. Phoebe knew what happened, she read cole's mind, he was tired of all of this, he wanted to give up her powers but he couldn't he have to help them at the battle. He'll do anything for phoebe and for her sisters as well. Phoebe smiled and hugged him "its ok baby, after this we can live our live almost normal" and peck him at his mouth.

Prue, piper and Paige picked up on Cole's thought. But prue was the only one who reacted. "cole, thank you for loving phoebe and for loving all of us as well, I know we didn't started at good terms, but you must know that I fully trust you now, I know that your love for phoebe makes you good. Thank you." Everybody was shocked, they all knew how prue when it comes to her instinct and trust. They all smiled; finally cole was fully accepted in their family.

Phoebe had tears in her eyes, she knew prue, when she gives her trust to someone it really meant a lot to her she hugs prue "thank yah sis, you know this mean a lot to me, to us…" prue hug back

"and if prue feels that way we all do too… and I believe you know what to do with that trust, don't yah?" paige asked cole

"yes, I certainly know that I wouldn't want to mess up with any of the halliwells" cole said smiling to all of them

"ok lets eat breakfast" piper said.

They boys didn't have problems with cole, they knew cole loves phoebe so much. The sisters knew it all too, but they have to be careful, after all he's still a demon.

After 2 months

Paige went to several trainings. Piper taught her potion making. She enjoyed it, she loves cooking and potion making is just like that. Leo taught hey how to master her whitelighters powers. The basement was turned into a training ground for all the sisters. Phoebe, cole and prue were training martial arts, they taught Paige and piper too, cole trained phoebe and cole specially, and he knew that prue and phoebe have been studying martial arts. Piper, prue and phoebe taught Paige how to write spells. They all continue to train in their free time. Paige felt empowered by the trainings, she can now orbed without hassles and her sensing and glamouring power are activated too… she practiced it by glamouring into their favorite artist, band and even to their men. She would often put a prank on phoebe, she would pretend to be cole and seduce her…

On the third month, they knew that they were physically ready, potion ready, and perfected the spell for the source and some demons. Now they have to be mentally and spiritually ready. They all did some yoga, went to the spa, movies and anything that relaxes them. One night they were all in p3 having fun, suddenly Cole, bane and Glenn asked phoebe, prue and Paige to go somewhere else. The three were confused.

'_what the hell is this' phoebe thought._

'_something telling me that they had a plan' paige said_

'_yes I know, im trying to read their thought but I couldn't you guys try to focused on them' prue said_

The boys and piper knew that they were talking telepathically. They smirked.

'_piper, do you know about this?' prue asked her sister_

'_why would I know something? They are your guys. Piper said_

"come phoebe we need to go now" cole said

"so do we" said glenn and bane looking at paige and prue

The three gave up, they couldn't read anything from their guys, so they just followed them out.

Piper looked at leo and smiled " I thing the potion worked, they couldn't get into our thoughts, I hope everything will went well"

"me too.. so what about us?" he said leaning to piper

"mr. wyatt we have a club to care of, so get your mind off to whatever you're thinking. And beside glenn has the manor tonight, so you better help me at the bar…now…scoot.." piper said lovingly to her husband.


	6. six hearts one beat

**thanks for the reviews...**

**missypaige06: lets see if you're right... here's the next chapter..**

Paige and glen drove back to the manor. Paige was getting nervous and excited at the same time. When they entered the manor, candles were lit, and petals of blue roses were scattered at the floor. The table was set for two, the foods were both Glenn and Paige favorites. Glenn smiled at Paige's reaction. Paige turned to Glenn and said "thank you for this… that's very sweet" then she peck Glenn's mouth.

"Don't thank me yet… the night isn't over yet…"

They both eat dinner and they talk through out the dinner, they talked all the things they went through together. They were friends since they were 5… they grew up together and they knew each other so well. After they finished the dinner, Glenn asked Paige to dance in the rhythm of the night… Paige was so happy, glenn knew her so well, he knew that she likes to have this kind of surprises. Suddenly Glenn stopped and looked at Paige's eyes.

"Paige, I love you with all my heart and soul, I can't think of any time that I don't want to be by your side, you makes me feel loved and special. And now, I couldn't think of my future without you by my side. Paige Alyssa halliwell will you marry me?" he pull out a velvet box and opened it. It was beautiful diamond ring.

Paige was surprised, he wanted to marry Glenn of course, but she didn't think that this would be the night she have been waiting for. Her eyes had tears, definitely tears of joy.

"yes Glenn! I'll marry you.." she almost shouted it. The hugged and Glenn slipped the ring to Paige's finger. The night went well, they dance a little bit more, and then they headed up to Paige's room.

Cole and phoebe shimmered at a room. Phoebe couldn't tell where they are. But she could smell food, scented candles and flowers. When she opened her eyes, she saw how the place was beautifully done. She looked at cole searching for an explanation, but cole just smile and led her to the table. Phoebe and cole eat their dinner and talked. They talked about all of their struggles; it wasn't really easy for both of them. And they are just so happy now that their beginning to see a light towards the end of their journey. They laugh at all of their funny moments and cried a little for the hardships. After dinner, cole asked phoebe if she wanted to go to the balcony and drink some wine. They headed to the balcony and phoebe was amazed with the view.

"Where is this place cole?" she asked cole who handed her a glass of wine

"Hmmm…well, this would be our place in you want…"

"Our place? What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking a lot this past few months, I know we've been through a lot since were together. I didn't know how to love before I met you phoebe. I didn't know how to live, how to be human. You showed me what love can do, now here I am phoebe, a demon trained over a century, your love turned me good with just a year. And I want to have more years with you phoebe. Phoebe Marie halliwell would you marry me?

Phoebe wasn't sure about this, what she knew is that she love cole with all her heart. She shed some tears and then looked at the box handed to her. It was a beautiful ring with her birth stone.

"Yes cole turner ill marry you…"

Cole put the ring in phoebe's finger and said "perfect…just the way I imagine this…"

They hugged and kiss… cole picked up phoebe and shimmered to their room.

Prue knew what was going to happen, but she doesn't want to spoiled bane's plan. She really got this strong feeling that bane would propose to her that night. Very prue. She always knew things to happen.

They drove to a place that prue vaguely remember. They pulled up in front of a beautiful mansion. Prue knew this place. This is where bane brought her when he 'kidnapped' her. But it looks so different, prue kept her eyes around while walking in, that's it! These place a finished and fully furnished now. It turned out to be a beautiful house. Exactly what prue would want if she has this house. She smiled at bane while he led her inside. When they got in, the place was full of scented candles, flowers and there's a table for two, with foods that bane and prue enjoyed eating together. Bane looked at prue, he knew prue would love this, because prue never had a real escapade for herself, she's always about her sisters safety, her craft and her job.

"Bane wait.." bane turned to her, prue kissed him, "thank you for this.." bane smiled

The dinner was filled with talks. They discussed things between them, how they are so attracted to each other the first time they met. Prue was posing as Ms. Hellfire, bane wanted to kill the sisters. Bane went to jail after 4 months he escaped and kidnapped prue, they end up sleeping together that night, then bane surrendered himself to Daryl, from that day on, they never had communication until bane showed up in the manor.

"bane, I never felt this especial since andy died. You made me feel wanted. Thank you" she kissed bane. They were sitting at the pool side, bane knew Andy and he accepted the fact that Andy played a big part on prue's life and he's ok with it. He knew prue needed time to completely heal.

"So am I prue, you're the best thing that happens in my life. You give my life back to me; you make my dreams come true. And now I couldn't dream anything without you on it, and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life" he said then he pulled out a box and opened it, it's a diamond ring.

Prue shed tears, though she knew all along, she didn't expect to feel that way; she wanted to marry bane that moment. She couldn't see herself with anybody else. She loved bane so much.

"Prudence Shae Halliwell will you marry me?"

"Yes bane…I will…" after slipping the ring to her finger, bane kissed her and lead her to their room.

"well at least now we have bed with us…" prue said jokingly, she remember their night together at that house…

Piper and Leo went home around 3 am, they saw a note from glenn.

_It went well; thanks for the help guys see yah tomorrow._

_glenn _

Phoebe/cole and bane/prue pulled outside the manor around 8 that morning, the boys smiled to each other while prue and phoebe showed their rings. They all went inside the manor and went to have breakfast with their family.

"Well, good plan guys and piper I cant believe you gave them potions to blocked their thoughts from us…" phoebe said prue, phoebe and paige were so happy last night. They showed their rings to piper. The boys shook hands and congratulated everyone

Piper smile innocently to her sisters. they all decided to wait until they win the ultimate battle. They were all ready, they knew they would win this fight. They went with all their lives and waited for the final battle.

**Sorry for this short chapter… It'll get better promise!!! Please review and tell me what you think…thanks!! and by the way i couldnt think of any middle name for them but their screen names...LOL...**


	7. vanquishing the source

**Thanks for the reviews guys... missypaige06, writtingtrig,threesistersthree and littlemissbad**

* * *

After 1 month

They were all in the kitchen, having coffee, Cole said he sensed the source; Leo orbed out and asked the elders.

After a moment Leo confirmed Cole's suspicion the elder sense great evil surfacing to the world. Prue bought her sisters, clothes and shoes that would be comfortable enough for the battle. Leo orb bane and Glenn 'up there' with grams and patty for them to be safe. Bane didn't want to go, he begs to prue to let him stay but prue knew that he would be an easy target. And at the end bane understood it. They knew that the source wouldn't dare to attack them at the manor because of the nexus and the power of four was strongest there. They went to the cemetery, near turner's mausoleum. They cloaked Leo to be invisible during the fight; he too is an easy target.

They orbed/shimmered at the cemetery.

"Ok, stick to the plan, vanquish demons and warlocks using our active powers, phoebe cast a mass vanquishing spell for lower level demons, and be ready with you potions. Paige and Leo I want you to be extra careful, there would be darklighters here too. Cole as much as possible you don't need to transform into Balthazar, your powers are strengthen with your good side and with your love. Piper freezes everything that could freeze, blow everything that could blow. Paige deflects fireballs, energy balls and all. Be careful. All of you and if things got out of our hands, I want you all to retreat ok? I don't want anything bad happen to any of you. Have faith with each other, think of our family and the greater good will prevail" prue said ordering the charmed ones, cole and Leo.

"What about you prue? You have to be careful too, I know you can protect yourself but still I want you to promise to retreat too if anything got out of our hands." Phoebe said to her big sister, they all knew that prue would do everything to protect all of them. And she would be the least in her mind.

All of the sisters gave prue a glare that she usually gives them; they were waiting for prue's answer.

"Ok, I promise! But I have a feeling that we could win this fight. Just don't loose your focused ok?" prue said

Her sisters walked towards her and they group hug and said "I love you" to everyone. Paige pulled Leo and cole to the group hug. Prue cast a spell to open their telepathy to cole and Leo that way they could all talked without distracting others. They waited there for a few moments.

Suddenly a group of warlocks and lower level demons attacked all of them. Leo stayed at the side monitoring the fight. Piper blew warlocks and demons, prue and phoebe kicked some demons butts and chanted mass vanquishing spell. Cole threw energy balls vanquishing a lot of demons. Paige deflected a lot of fireballs and threw them back to the demons that send them. They were definitely in control with this round. After a few minutes, only 3 demons were left, the charmed ones stood there with cole on their side.

"What? Are you going to attacked us or what?" phoebe said confidently

'_phoebe, don't provoke them' paige thought_

'_honey don't worry I know they'll retreat, I sensed fear out of them" phoebe said_

Paige smiled and said "hey demon!! Come and get us…" with that she playfully orbed around them. Phoebe laughs at Paige…

Prue thought _'get you half whitelighter ass here paige!! I told you to be careful, not to provoke demons!!'_ she almost shouted. All 6 of them heard prue's thought and let a small laugh, while Paige obediently orbed beside prue.

"ok that's it, I'm not gonna wait for you to attack" piper said _'cole give me a hand' she thought_

Piper flicks her hands and blew 2 of the demons while cole threw energy ball to the last demon.

They at least manage to vanquish 50 warlocks and demons.

"I wonder if there's anybody left down there" paige innocently asked cole

Cole smiled and said "the forces of evil are as big as the forces of good, it has to do with the balance of the world…you know…"

There is awkward silence between the group, they knew that its just beginning. They knew what to expect next.

Leo sensed another group surfacing, he then thought _'guys here comes the next batch, be ready and be careful. All of you'_ then a smaller batch of demons appeared. Piper flicked her hands and tried to blow them but she couldn't. She tried in again and concentrates more. This time she blew her target. Phoebe and prue came to fight them physically; they got potions and spells with them too. Cole increased the voltage of his energy balls, they started to struggle and find it hard to vanquish these demons. '_we need a power of four spell to vanquish them at once' phoebe thought_

'_I agree honey, this demons were higher level demons, they can't be easily vanquish with potions and spells' cole said _with that the charmed ones said the spell that Paige wrote

There are loud noises from the demons, they were all screaming in pain as they disappear into dust. Paige smiled. _'my spell it work!!! I did it!'_

'_yes paigey!! Good job!!' prue thought_

They were all exhausted, prue and phoebe got little wounds from their fights, Leo healed them and said "you guys are doing great; I believe the next round would be the source himself and his chosen army"

As if on clue the source appeared with 5 demons and 2 darklighters.

'_paige and leo there are two dark lighter be careful' prue thought_

Leo returned to his place, and Paige nod to her sister. They felt cole thinking a lot _'what it is cole? What are you thinking' piper asked_ but he didn't take his eyes off to the source and the demons. The charmed ones look at the direction, prue, piper and phoebe recognized the demons. They were from the brotherhood of thorns, which cole was a member. They were powerful demon and can only be vanquished with a potion that has their flesh. Piper, phoebe and cole looked tensed, they weren't ready for that. But they saw prue smirked_. 'prue what are you smiling at? You knew as well as we do that there only one way to vanquish that freaks, no offense honey' phoebe thought_ while looking at cole as she finished her sentence.

'_I know… I told you we have the elements of surprise… just follow my lead… and paige remember what I told you? Bout the extra bottles?' prue said_

'_yup, I got them and I clearly remember how to used them' paige replied_

'_what's that? Do you have potions?' piper said panicking _

Prue and Paige winked at them… cole; phoebe and piper didn't understand what prue meant on follow her lead…

"Balthazar aren't you going to say hi to you brothers" the source said

"Who's brother? We don't have Balthazar here… he died a long time ago…" phoebe said closing her gap to cole

"Why you little witch… Balthazar will always be there. Wait and see" the source replied

'_Cole their going to mess with you mind, be strong, have faith, think of good' prue thought _cole nodded

The darklighters threw arrows from their crossbow towards Paige. Leo saw it _'paige look out' he shouted_ prue send the 1st arrow back to the darklighter and vanquish his sorry ass. The other one were deflected by Paige "arrow" she shouted the arrow appeared in her hands and threw back to the darklighter…

"Nobody messes with my sisters" prue said in an angry tone

"Well… well… the mighty prue halliwell… what are you gonna do, send us all flying?" One of the brothers said "you do realize that there's only one way for us to be vanquish right? And you already vanquished us, I'm sure your all surprised by our presence"

"Shit!" prue cursed "were screwed, why didn't I thought about it?"

"Coz you don't think like demons , you under estimate the source and now you'll pay for it…" with that the brothers attacked the charmed ones and cole. They each had opponent, prue lead them to stand back to back with each other so that the brothers were surrounding them. The one standing in front of cole, conjured something in his hand- his fathers soul. '_that cant be, I save my fathers soul, I released it' cole thought_

'_your right cole, you gave it to me remember' leo said 'honey focused, their gonna lure you in every evil way, don't let them get you' phoebe said _

Cole cleared his mind and begun to attacked the brother hood. He knew where his loyalty relies; it's with phoebe and her sisters.

"You traitor!! Kill them" the source ordered "you can't defeat my brotherhood, not without a potion, stupid little witches"

The charmed ones and cole ignore the source and focused on their fights. Indeed they had problems, the brotherhood was equally powerful as them, they used their powers and martial art skills.

'_this is going to be fun, the power of four and balthazor will be dead in a moment' the source thought._ The girls and cole picked it out, piper panic and flicked her hands to one her opponent, it doesn't do much damage, but it made him step backwards. "you'll pay for that bitch!" he yelled

"hey im a witch!!! Not a bitch!!!" piper said as she blew him again, this time he flew further.

'_that's it, enough with the games, I'll kill you witch!' he though_t as he advance to piper. Prue instantly send him off flying. "I told you not to mess with sisters" prue said and she send the other four flying too.

"you cant do anything witch, you cant destroy them with you pathetic telekinesis!" the source cried.

'_now paige' prue ordered_

"potions!!" paige called and in her hands appeared 5 bottles.

The brothers looked shocked and panicked they thought of shimmering but piper froze them.

"Correction, I think like a demon too, coz I wanted to win this fight! But you on the other hand can't think good, you shouldn't relied to the brotherhood, and tried to turned cole against us. Idiot!!" prue said then with a wave of her hand the bottle flew to the brotherhood and vanquished all of them.

They turned to the source, phoebe was confused _'source now question later missy' prue thought._

"Well, I must say I'm impress!!" the source said "but do you think that you can beat me, with you parlor tricks witch!? I'm the source of all evil for nothing"

"And were the charmed ones, the power of four for nothing too!!! Bear that in mind!!" prue said

' _ok guys, hit him with all of our powers, phoebe throw potions and when we got our chance we say that damn spell and get over with this….' Prue thought_

They all nodded…… but before anything can happen darklighters appeared, no one notice them except for Leo who's still invisible. He panicked and run to Paige, and got shot by the darklighter. They all turned around in shocked. Leo saved Paige. Leo became visible.

"So all this time you had you whitelighter with you, nice cover, too bad nobody can heal him now..." the source said…laughing at the sight. Piper runs towards leo..

"Leo…Leo… oh god…please stays with me…" piper cried

"I'm ok piper, finished the battle and I'll be ok.." leo answered

Piper stood up, and blew the darklighters. Her anger increased her power!

"Prue forgot to warn you, never to mess with one pissed halliwell!!" phoebe said

The source begun to attacked them his energy ball that were definitely stronger that anything else, he's also a telekinetic.

Cole threw energy balls with all his power. Piper was so angry that her power made the source step back, whenever he was hit by it. Phoebe threw the remaining potions in him, it somehow smoke under him, meaning it hurt him a little, "you bitch" the source said, and then he send phoebe flying.

"Phoebe!!" cole and prue shouted. They saw phoebe stirred _'I'm ok guys, don't worry' phoebe said._

With that piper became angrier, she blew the source with all her might. Paige kept on deflecting the source energy ball and sends it back to him. The source got the chance to send prue flying next to Leo.

"Prue!!" piper shouted but prue instantly stand up, as if nothing happens, it hurts but her will to destroy the source is stronger than any pains she's enduring.

Paige barely miss one of the energy ball, it hits her in her arms causing her to fell on her knees.

"paige!!" phoebe and prue shouted

'_don't worry im ok, continue fighting, im ok…' paige thought_

'_guys make sure to surround the source, were getting weaker, we have to say the spell ASAP' prue told them_

'_wait!! I did bring the crystals, you guys told me that in can trapped anything, I strengthen it for the source, what do you think?' paige said_, prue nodded to her

'_you're an angel paige..' phoebe said_

'_I know..'_

'_ok, go for it sis!!' piper said_

"Crystals!! Circle!!" said at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't fail; she knew that they can win this fight.

The source didn't realized what Paige had done until it was late, he threw energy ball and bounce back to him, and hurt him pretty badly.

"Now!!" prue said

The four of them chanted their spell

"Penelope, Patricia, Astrid, Helena, Grace, Prudence, Melinda Warren witches stand strong beside us vanquish this evil through time and space"

With that, the source started to burst into flames, they knew it worked but cole and piper continue to attack him, piper was still angry with what he did with Leo. Cole was angry because he tried to turn him against the sister and tried to use his father's soul again. The source screams louder, his obviously in pain. "This is not the end witches!!!" with that he disappears into dust. Piper and cole stopped attacking.

Cole fell on his knee, and so are phoebe, piper and Paige. Prue looked at her sisters and cole then to Leo, she rushed to his side. "Come on guys, we have to save Leo!!" with that everybody got up and run toward leo and prue.

"Paige leo taught you how to heal right?" piper asked

"Yes but I never really practice it" Paige said, she wanted to save Leo, but she's not sure if it'll work

"please try it paige…" piper pleaded, then sob into Leo's chest

"ok…" paige closed her eyes… and concentrate, she first thought of her adoptive parent, she felt then giving her support '_you can do that baby, save leo' says her adoptive mother_. Then came grams and patty '_baby you're a halliwell, you can do anything…save leo' her mom told her._ Then she heard prue, piper and phoebe, they sobbing… '_please be ok leo……' phoebe thought_. She then heard glenn _'honey you a good witch, angelic I may add you can do that'_ she opened her eyes and looked at leo, her hand glows with gold and white lights. _'its working!!' she thought_

"yes honey, its working!!" piper said

Few moments after, Leo started to wake up, he first saw his wife who obviously crying, then her sister-in-laws then cole. "I'm ok piper, thanks paige"

"Leonardo Wyatt!! Don't tell me your ok, we cloaked you to be safe, I agreed for you to come, because you promised me to stay out of the fight, we even gave you temporary telepathy, I thought prue made herself clear with that?, but here you are, you've just been shot by darklighters arrow, do you know that's its lethal to whitelighters? And news flash…you're a freaking whitelighter!!! …" piper said bubbling to Leo, they all laugh a little, and they knew piper bubbles when she's nervous.

"I'm sorry honey! I saw him shooting Paige, I didn't think I act on my instinct which is to save my charges!!" Leo said with his best puppy look

"Don't you ever scare me again like that!!" piper gave up and hug Leo

"Actually it might be a good idea, you got a power boost there!!" phoebe said jokingly she placed her hand to her mouth as soon as she realized that piper is still pissed.

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell!!!" prue and piper shouted at phoebe, "not at the expense of my husband" piper said "and not at the expense of our angel" prue continue

"is this gang up on phoebe day?" phoebe asked innocently, they all knew that phoebe didn't mean it like prue and piper said, they just decided to gang up on phoebe… phoebe look to cole "oh honey, you know your sisters so well, do you really want me to picked sides now?" cole said. He make it sure that he will not side with anybody

Then she look at paige.. "hey, I'm your baby sister, do you want me to suffer in the hands of our big sisters?" at this time they all laugh… phoebe hug piper and prue… "of course its not what I meant, I'm just happy to see you that strong, but not in the expense of anybody else in this family!!!"

"Right… speaking of family where our boys are?" Paige asked prue who look at Leo "ok… I'll do get them…" he said… "See you at home" he added before he orbs out

Prue and phoebe shimmered with cole, while piper went with Paige. They all look exhausted, they were lost in their thought, and they did it!! Finally they got the chance to live normally not for a long shot, but at least long enough to enjoy their lives. Phoebe was resting in Cole's arms. Beside her is prue who's leaning the arms of the couch. Across them was piper and paige… who held each other… the sisters fell asleep, while leo, glenn and bane orbed in, cole smiled to the guys then look at the girls… they all look like they could sleep for 2 days straight. All four of them smiled, the girls look all beautiful despite of the bruises, tore clothes, messy hair and all that. Cole carefully scooped phoebe and carried her to their room. Glenn, Leo and Bane did the same… they knew that the girls need to rest.

Bane, Leo, Cole, and Glenn took care of the girls, that night and stayed with their wife/fiancée.

Piper was the one who woke up, she didn't find Leo at her side. She thought he got called and didn't want to wake her. She checks on prue's she is awake and preparing to go down… "Where is bane?" prue asked piper.

"Hmmm I don't know I just got up and Leo wasn't there too when I woke up…"

They heard Paige's door opened, "hey sis!!" she greeted piper and prue…

"Morning honey…" prue said

"Did you guys see glenn?" asked Paige

"well, it's a missing husband/fiancée day!!" said prue, then phoebe entered prue's room, she's about to asked if they saw cole but paige cut in..

"We don't know where they are sis…"

Then they smell something from the kitchen, piper panicked, if all of them were hear, that must be the boys_… 'oh no!!!' Piper thought-' my kitchen!!'_

They all rushed down and saw the table is set, filled with foods, coffee has been made, and the news paper was already sorted and place on the sisters spot. The girls smiled…

"Well…we thought that you guys deserve this, you did save the world do you?" glenn asked and kiss paige.

"We wanted to surprise you, and we all did our best for that breakfast…" bane said while wrapping his arms to prue's hips and kissing her cheek

"I cooked honey… I always watched you…so I guess, my cooking is ok..." Leo said and lead piper to her seat

"You'll love us more after you taste that breakfast…" cole said teasing phoebe and leading her to her seat

"Why…thank you guys… I believe that we deserved this treatment, but I'm not sure if we could trust you cooking skills…" prue said the guys try to look so offended and hurt… prue playfully hit bane's chest "I'm kidding!! I'll eat whatever you cooked for me… I love you…"

"Me too" said phoebe then kissed cole

"Me three" said piper, "I never doubted your skills honey" the she kissed him

"Me four!!" Paige said kissing Glenn

"Wait is my kitchen alright?" piper asked Paige clears her throats "I mean is our kitchen alright?"

"Piper, we knew that you'll go ballistic if something happens to your kitchen so, we took care of that…" Leo said

"That's not true…I just want my house to be clean all the time…" piper covers

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…" phoebe said she knew how important the kitchen to piper… and Paige.

Piper gave phoebe a side-with-me-or-I'll-blow-you-up look… then they all laugh…

"Ok enough for that… thank you guys…" prue said looking to cole, leo and glenn "and you Mr. Jessup, you'll get your price later…" prue whispered to bane and smirked. Then they kissed pretty passionately and forgot that they're not alone.

"Gross!!" Paige said… "Hello baby sister here!!!"

"Get a room sis!!" piper said, but prue and bane continue kissing

"Go sis!!!" phoebe cheered that got prue and bane's attention… they all looked at phoebe

"Why? You didn't stop when Paige and piper tried to stop you, that's why I cheered you up, it's called…." phoebe didn't finished her sentence

"Reversed psychology!!!" Paige continue

"Yup…" phoebe confirmed

The group continues to eat their breakfast; the girl loved everything that the boys made. After they all finish eating, the boys insisted that they'll do the dishes. The girls agreed and said that they'll be in the conservatory.

* * *

**sorry for this chapter im not really good in writting fighting scenes...lol... but i hope you guys enjoyed this...**


	8. pranks

**thanks for the reviews guys...**

**here's more...**

* * *

At the conservatory, the girls were talking

"I cant believe we did it, the source is gone!!" paige said

"I never doubted us, I knew that we can do it, but…" prue trailed off

"you cant help but to worry about us…" phoebe continued prue's sentence

"prue, look at us, were all ok, you did everything to protect us, you raised us well and made us the person were in now, I understand that you'll never stopped worrying about us, because I'll never stopped worrying about you guys too, but…" piper didn't know if she can continue what she's saying, and motioned to phoebe to continue prue then look at phoebe

"But it's about time that you take care of yourself, of bane and your future family. We want you to be happy, you've done your part on us, now we can take care of ourselves, but I'm not saying that I wouldn't need your help anymore, because I know that I'll always need you, you're my big sister prue, our big sister, but we also want you to enjoy your life, specially now that we could all enjoy the truce…" phoebe said

Prue didn't say anything, her sisters were right; she has a life, a life with bane. Her sisters were ok… they all can enjoy their lives with their future family.

Paige didn't know what to say, obviously she didn't grew up with them, but she knew what piper and phoebe's saying, she saw prue in action, she's always worried about them. "ahmmm… I don't know what to say coz I didn't grew up with you prue, but for a short period, I knew how you are, I knew how you took care of everything back then, you didn't let your baby sisters worry, you make sure every things are ok, and I think piper and phoebe was right. You do need to take care of yourself too… we all want you to be happy big sis!!!" paige said sitting on prue's lap and hugged her. Piper and phoebe joined them.

"ok, I got it, im sorry but you cant take that away from me, ill be forever worried about you three, but for now I do have to enjoy my life, I have a career, a wonderful fiancée and 3 beautiful sisters what else could I asked for? I know you guys were ok now, you all have somebody who loves you to death, piper got her club, paige is working, phoebe just finished college… I'm so proud of all of you… and paige I'm sorry if you missed us growing up… but that doesn't make you any lesser than piper and phoebe I love the three of you with all my heart."

With that they all hugged prue tighter and kissed her everywhere, phoebe started to tickle prue

"yeah big sis!! It's about time to come out of the closet!!" phoebe continue to tickle her

"Phoebe stop!!"

"No prue, you always tickled us coz you said that your our big sister, and big sister can tickle her baby sisters all the time" piper said

"And I never got the chance to play with you big sis…" Paige joined piper and phoebe.

They all continue to tickle prue until they all fell out of the couch, prue pushed them away and grab a throw pillow and hit them. But she was out numbered before she knew it, piper, phoebe and Paige were attacking here again. Their laughs made the guys jump in the kitchen…

"What the hell…?" Glenn asked them, all of them shrugged their shoulders and headed to the conservatory

They saw piper, phoebe and Paige 'attacking prue' and they were all laughing their hearts out. The boys smiled at the sight

"Prue give up, you'll never win against us" phoebe said holding prue hands

"Wanna bet?" prue ask, then she squint her eyes and send throw pillows to all 3 of them...

"Hey no fair…" Paige said

"What? you three ganging up on me, is that fair?" prue said

The all tickled prue harder and they all laugh louder too. Then they notice their husband/fiancée watching them

'_Wait, I think I have an idea' prue thought_

'_What?' piper asked still holding prue_

'_Our men were over there, watching us, don't look at them, pretend that we didn't know that they were here' prue said_

'_Ok followed my lead' phoebe said _

"Ok we better stop this… we need to think of a way to get out" phoebe said, making sure that the boys heard her.

"Yeah I promised him lunch, I don't know how would I get out of here" prue said riding phoebes prank

"Me too" phoebe, piper and Paige said in unison

The boys got interested with their topic; they assumed that the sisters were planning something special for them

'_It's effective!! The boys thought were talking about them' Paige thought laughing at her mind_

"Wait why we don't have quadruple date?" piper said

"I like it…" Paige ride on

"Hmmm I wonder what I would tell bane, I'm sure he'll insist on going with me, he just didn't get it…" before prue could continue her sisters but in

"same with leo"

"and glenn"

"and cole"

"ok so why don't we tell them that were going to spa and watch a movie, we'll call a sister day out! That way, they wouldn't suspect anything" prue said

'_They're confused guys, and I sensed bane and cole getting angry' phoebe said_

'_Ok let them be, they love us remember? Don't worry…' Paige replied_

"You guys should know how he makes me happy…" prue started

"He makes me laugh all the time…"Paige continue

"He's always at the club waiting for me to be alone…" piper said smirking

'_This is it guys, I know they will react with what I'm gonna say…' phoebe thought before speaking up_

"he made me feel wanted, he made me feel love… he made me feel the sexiest woman in the world…" phoebe said. She pretended that she was remembering her time with her 'other' man

"Especially in bed!!!" all four if them said

"That's it, what the hell is that all about?" bane said, he looked pissed off

The girls jumped hearing the boys. They could all hear their thoughts _'how can she do it to me' 'what I've done?' 'Were married!! For heavens sake!'_

They tried to stay focused and serious

"ooopps!! Busted!!" says phoebe

"Busted phoebe? What the hell is going on?" cole said

"Paige?" Glenn asked

"Piper?" Leo asked

They couldn't help but laughing, the boys were definitely afraid and angry. The boys then looked at each other then realized that the girls were playing prank on them

"Phoebe Marie Halliwell"

"Piper Rose Halliwell"

"Paige Alyssa Halliwell"

"Prudence Shae Halliwell" the boys shouted at the same time, the charmed ones stopped laughing and looked down

"Do you think its funny phoebe?" cole said "I can't even begin to think of you with other man"

"Ditto" the other guys said

"Especially you piper, were married!!!" Leo said

The girls realized that the boys were really scared; prue was the one who broke their silence

"Ok… were sorry guys, we just wanted to play a little prank on you, we didn't realize that we hurt you in some ways…" prue said trying to act like its nothing but they can all see how the boys reacted.

"im sorry cole…"

"im sorry glenn…"

"im sorry leo…"

"im sorry bane…"

The girls move towards their partners, but the boys didn't look at them.

'_they're not mad!!! They just want us to get close and beg…' phoebe said_ she felt no anger from the boys, she felt happiness, love and lusts!!

'_Let's play along…I'm actually cool with the idea of getting close and begging them…'_ Paige said her three big sister look at her and gazed… _'What? I'm a big girl now…'_

Phoebe made the first moved, she close the gap between her and cole and hug cole, she receives nothing in return.

Prue, piper and Paige did the same with their partners, but they all look away from them.

'_Go sis!!! Show them what their missing!!!' phoebe thought_

The four girls kissed their partners as passionately as they can, the boys didn't kissed back for a few moments there, but eventually they give in, the girls where kissing them like they haven't seen each other for like a decade, they all continue kissing until breath became a problem. But the girls made sure that the boys will pull out first.

"Wow!!" the boys exclaimed gasping for air

"Still mad?" the girls said…

'_Who's mad?" the boys looked at each other, who would be mad to these 4 hot girls?' They thought_

"So you think were all hot?" Paige reacted to their thoughts

"Paige!!" the sisters warn her the boys looked embarrass they all sat down and continue to talk

"Seriously prue, you can play any prank on me except that! I thought I'm going crazy just the thought of you with other man…" bane said calmly to her fiancée

"Me too" the boys said looking at their partners…

"We said were sorry…"prue said kissing bane

"Yeah were sorry…" the other girls kissed their partner too…

"Ok… ok… you know that we can never get mad at you guys……" said bane hugging prue


	9. plans and guilt

i decided to give you guys two chapters... so here it is...enjoy!!!

* * *

after all the laughs they shared they all gather once again in the coservatory room.

"Now we have to discussed some things" piper said

"Yeah, bane I think I wanna marry you next month…" prue said

Paige and phoebe were thinking the same…

'_Triple wedding' they all thought_

"Yup me too cole"

"And me three Glenn…"

"That if its ok with you guys…" prue spoke for the three of them

Cole, bane and Glenn looked at each other and nod

"Were ok with anything you like…" bane said speaking for all three of them

"Ok I'm thinking of something like piper's wedding, minus my astral self" prue said piper, Leo, cole and phoebe laugh

"Wait what about it?" Paige asked

Phoebe told bane, Paige and Glenn of the events that happened during piper's wedding

"That's right, my big sister ruined my wedding!!" piper said teasing prue

"piper I already said I'm sorry for a millionth times… and ill say it again…I'm sorry…" prue said, she really feels bad about it, she couldn't believe herself, or her astral self, of all the time, why in pipers wedding? She thought…

"Its ok prue, I'm just teasing you…" piper said. She smiled at prue to assured her that it's ok…

"Ok back to the wedding preparation" Paige said she was excited to this wedding

"Ok paige and glenn you guys would take care the decorations, chairs, tables, flowers and anything else we need. Piper, Leo, cole and phoebe would take care of the foods, cakes, wines and all that, me and bane would take care of the place, the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue, plus any other things that you guys can't do. I'll invite dad, daryll and shiela that would be bride's guests list. What about you guys? Give me your guest list, mom, grams and sam would be there, I'm sure they'll do something about the memories of the guests, so you guys can invite anybody… but I suggest to keep it with the people you loved and cared about because you know that in this family, we cannot have normal celebration, I just don't want to put innocent lives in danger. We girls will go shopping for our dress next week and the boys could rent their tux 4 days before the wedding…" prue said spontaneously…

"I love it when you take charge sis…" phoebe said

"About my guests, ill asked my mom and my dad if they can come to my wedding, they're at Europe. But at most I have 2 guests." Glenn said

"Well I don't have any family here so I have no one to invite" Paige said

"Same here" bane said

"Well, I have a few on my list, but I don't think that they are welcome here…" sole said jokingly

They knew that he was talking about his demon friends. Prue, piper and Paige gave their famous halliwell look while phoebe hits him in his chest. "I'm kidding…" he said

"So ok, we have dad, daryll and shiela plus glenn's parents" prue said confirming the guest list "for now that'll be all"

"Wait there's more…" bane said looking at the boys…

"What?" prue said

"hmmm you see, we guys kinda had a little chat, and talked about us getting too crowded here, so far, were ok, but I cant imagine us having our own kids and still living here…" bane said

"but we wanna asked you girls first…" cole said

"wait are you guys talking about moving out?" prue asked

"yes…but not now of course, I mean we could stay here as long as we can, but I think 4 kids and 4 sets of parents were too crowded, that is if we all have 1 child each." Bane explain

"hmmm thought that 1 sister can stay here and preserve the manor, while the other three move out…" leo said

The girls understand what they mean; they themselves can't imagine the manor with all of their future kids…

"So what are you proposing guys?" Paige asked

"Well it depend on you four…… you can decide who will stay here and who will move out…" Glenn answered

"Piper can stay here, she'll always be the heart of this family…"prue said

"I think so too..." phoebe said

"Me too…." Paige said

Piper smiled to her sisters, thanking them. She always loves the manor and she wanted to stay at the manor as long as she lives.

"So what will happen to us?" phoebe asked

"Well, we thought about it too, Glenn wanted to buy him and Paige a condo, but bane said that it's all been taken care off…" cole said looking at bane

Prue looked at bane, she knew that bane has lots of property but she also knew that most of them came from illegal doings

"Don't worry, cole helped me out with the papers, all of my properties that doesn't have legal papers, were surrendered or donated to orphans, but I also have my legal properties." Bane explained

Cole nodded

"but bane if you're thinking to move in bodega bay, I think I have to think about it, its too far from my sisters, and you know our drill, we cant live far from each other" prue said

"I know, we all know… that's why I sell 3 properties outside the country and bought 3 here…" bane said

Prue, phoebe and Paige were excited; they knew that that 3 were their future houses…

"Don't get too excited ladies… you'll never know where it is, until its time for us to move out…" cole said

"meanie!!" the girls shouted at their fiancée/husband the girls pouted… they all want to know where it is, they all want to start decorating it…

Seeing the girl's reaction Leo said "on second thought we can tell them now, and move out after the wedding, it's not like its too far… and I'm pretty sure that you guys will always be here…"

The boys thought for a second then nodded

"What can we do if that's what the halliwell women want?" bane said

The girls smiled and jumped at Leo and kissed their angel!!! "Thank you leo!!! You're my favorite brother-in law!!" phoebe said

"Phoebe I'm your only brother-in-law…" leo said

"still!!!" phoebe hugged him

Glenn and bane clears their throats

"I have a feeling that you guys will be in my top 3 favorite brother-in-laws…" phoebe said as she hugged her soon to be brother-in-laws

They all laugh at phoebe; she's still the same phoebe, bubbly and free spirited. She always brought laughter in this family.

"So.. Where it is?" phoebe asked in her baby voice

"Ok come with us…" cole took phoebes hand and leads them out of the manor…

Once outside prue realized that she forgets her keys "wait ill forgot my keys..."

"No need prue…we don't need a car to get there…" bane said "we just have to walk few steps…"

"Ok… everybody at the center of the street now…" sole said

The girls followed them once their at the center across the manor bane said

"paige and glenn will have the house on the right side of the manor, phoebe and cole will have the house across the manor and prue and I will have the house at the left side of the manor…" bane said

The girls hugged their fiancée and thank them. The girls were already talking about the theme of their future house, the color and all that.

Bane clears his throat to let them know that they were still there and that they were in the middle of the street.

"Ok plan later, inside now…" Leo said

"How could I ever thank you bane?" prue said once they were inside the manor.

"I know some ways…" bane whispered in her ears

"Of course, but seriously… you made not just me but all of my sisters happy" prue said then she realized that her brother-in-laws planned all this "I mean all of you guys…"

"well for starters, we knew how close you four are, we knew about your craft, and we knew that you all wanted to be as close as possible with each other" cole explain

"glenn and I check out some other houses when I got a call from a friend in real estate agency, that those 3 house were for sale… cole took care of the paper… we settle everything, including the amortization. So we don't have to worry about it" bane continue

"Bane paid it all, cole and I insisted that we'll pay for our own houses, but he explains everything to us and we agreed" Glenn said

"What did you explain?" prue said

"ahhmmm.. Well I told them how we met, I told them everything… I told them that until now I feel so guilty and that I didn't deserved all the love and the kindness that you girls are showing me… I know that we had this conversation prue…. But I can't help it…" bane said looking to piper, phoebe, Paige and to prue

"Bane you don't have to worry, we settled our issues. And it's all in the past." Piper said

"We don't have issues, since I'm technically didn't exist that time… but rest assured that it's ok with me…" Paige said trying to cheer bane

"Hey…wipe that frown…"said phoebe "did you tell them how we met for the 2nd time?" phoebe teased bane…

Bane couldn't help but smile…but prue noticed that phoebe was teasing both of them "phoebe!!" she warned

"Yeah I told them everything…" bane said

"Everything?" prue asked

"Well, not all the details but they knew all about it…" bane said

"Honey, its ok, people are not perfect we all made mistakes and we have to mend that and move on…" prue said

"Yes I know, but I want to do this, I want to give you and your sisters the closest house to the manor that we could find…" bane said

"Ok… we got it… thank you bane…and please stop feeling guilty ok? It's over… and remember you save us from litvack right? That's more than enough for me…" piper said

"Me too.." paige and phoebe said


	10. just before the wedding

**thanks for the review guys missypaige06,littlemissbad and threesistersthre... **

* * *

They all went with their daily routines. Prue continue working with 415 magazine, she's one of the top photographers in the country. Piper get hands on with p3 making it the hottest bar in San Francisco. Paige quit her job in quake and devoted her time in witch craft; she studied her craft with the help of her sisters. Phoebe got herself a real job in bay mirror, she's an advice columnist, and she's making herself a name in media. 

Bane got himself in a real estate business with Glenn. They were making money out of it. Cole continues to work as a DA and everything went well with the charmed ones and their men.

After doing all the preparation for the wedding, prue and bane found this great place to conduct the wedding, it's a small garden down town, specially made for occasions like weddings, birthdays, and other events. Paige made sure that all of their favorite flowers were ordered and beautifully arrange on the place. The garden was decorated very carefully, Paige thought of having the guests chairs at the middle and place 2 red carpets at both sides. Piper and Leo will have their chairs in front of the guests, piper was the girls maid of honor and leo was the grooms best man. The brides will walk at the left side with their groom on the right side meeting in front of the altar where Paige places a table for grams. The guest lists were complete, victor, patty, sam, daryll and shiela. Glenn's parents couldn't make it to the wedding, they send Paige and Glenn a blank check, they told them that they could use it on furnishing their house and promised to be visiting them as soon as possible. Piper finalized her menu for the wedding, she asked the brides and the grooms what they want, they all give 1 dish each, then piper thought of the appetizers and desserts. She baked a huge cake, it was a three layer cake, bane help leo to get the wines, martinis and other drinks. Phoebe helped piper for the preparation, and afterwards she decided to make an invitation, she thought it could be a good souvenir. Everything is set, the place, food, decorations, invitations and all that. The only thing left is the dresses and tuxes. The sisters went shopping and found their perfect dress in a bridal shop. They all agreed to take same colors, design etc. but they differ in cuts, prue got a venus cut dress, Paige got a halter dress, and phoebe got a tube dress. Piper picked her own dress, it was plain and simple but it look so good to her, after all it's her sister's moment, she thought. They went shoe shopping too, and found perfect shoe to match their dresses. The boys went to rent their tuxes. And drive down town to get wedding rings. They also arrange hotel room for the night before their wedding. After a tiring day, they all agreed to go to p3 and relax.

"God I surely enjoy shopping but this day was so tiring…" prue said leaning to bane

"I know… but at least we got everything covered now, so are telling us what your gowns look like?" bane asked

"Nope!!" the sisters said

"You have to wait until our wedding day…" phoebe said

"Wait we forgot something" phoebe said

"What? I thought we did everything we need…?" Paige said

"We still need something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue!!" phoebe said looking to prue

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" prue said thinking

"well my dear sisters, that's what maid of honor is for…" piper said pulling a paper bag on her side "well, for something blue, I got you all this…" she pulled three blue garters and handed it to her sisters " something new would be…" she pulled four boxes, she each handed it to her sisters, it is white gold necklaces with a triquetra pendant "it would be my gifts for us, so we could wear it all at your wedding" her sisters looked so surprised, it was stunning "for something borrowed…" she pulled 3 boxes, and handed it to her sister, they all opened it, it was beautiful earrings, they were white gold too it matches the necklaces that piper gave earlier "I borrowed it from France, you remember her? She owns a jewelry shop, I bought our necklaces from her, and then she offered to lend those for your something borrowed." Prue, phoebe and Paige were speechless, not only because the earrings and necklaces were beautiful, but the fact that piper made all of this without them knowing it, that very sweet of piper. "I had a hard time for your something old, but its all worth it, I started to look at the things mom and grams left, there I found this…" she pulled another 3 boxes, its obvious that it's another jewelry the girls opened it and smiled. It was the charmed bracelets that their mom gave to them when they were little. "I believed we all lost our charmed bracelets long ago, but seeing moms things reminded me of that, I cast a lost and found spell written specially to find ours, and it work! I had it clean in France's shop. But the funny thing is that I found four of them…" she said looking at Paige

"Well, I have my charmed bracelet too when I was young but I lost it too…" Paige said

"Well that does explain it… and this is definitely old right?" piper said the bracelets were silver; it has their birthstone and other charms.

"awww… piper…thank you for all of this…" prue said hugging her sister

"You're the best pipe… thank you…" Paige said hugging piper too

"Your my favorite sister, you know that?" phoebe whispered while hugging piper

"Hey I heard that…"prue said "well you're my favorite sister too pipe!!!" she added jokingly

"Same here…" Paige said

They all laugh, they continue to look at their gifts from piper, piper was happy seeing her sisters happy. The night went smooth and headed home later on, they were all exhausted. They fell asleep as soon as they lay in bed.

The wedding day…

The day they've all been waiting for finally comes. Leo made little magic and scattered rose petals on brides bed while they were still sleeping, piper made a very special breakfast for all four of them. The bides woke up and giggle at the sight of the petals, prue and phoebe knew that it was leo, he did the same for piper on their wedding day, paige on the other hand thought it was so sweet… they all went downstairs and saw leo and piper preparing for breakfast.

"Morning sisters!!!" piper said

"Morning" Leo greeted them

"Thanks for the flowers Leo…" phoebe said

"It was you?" Paige asked

"Yup, he did the same on piper, on their wedding day…"prue said

"You're welcome…anything for my sister-in-laws..." Leo replied

They all went to breakfast and get ready for the wedding. While the brides getting ready, piper summoned grams, patty and sam

Piper went to see prue "hey beautiful…" she said entering prue's room, prue was almost done, she just need finishing touches.

"Hey pipe…I'm so excited… can't wait to marry bane…"

"I know… and I'm happy for you big sis… you deserved all this…"

"Thanks piper, we could've done it without you…"

"your welcome, that's what sisters are for…always at each other sides…" piper said hugging her sister "grams, mom and sam were here, grams went to see phoebe, she's so proud of phoebe, you knew those two when grams was still with us… sam and mom went to paige… sam will meet paige for the first time now… and the think that it'll be best if mom was with him…" piper was cut off by a knocked

"Come in.." prue said

"Hi.. I thought I could see my eldest baby before she got married…" victor said

"Daddy!!" prue exclaimed and hurried to victor and pulled him to a hug

"I cant believe your getting married now, you and phoebe… it seems like it was just yesterday I'm still reading you to bed…" victor said still hugging prue

Prue pulled away and said "well you know that were not little girls anymore dad…but you can read me and bane to bed anytime if you feel like…" prue said jokingly, victor let a small laugh and went to hug piper "how are you piper?"

"I'm fine dad…" piper said

Grams went to phoebe's room and sneak in, phoebe was fully dress and putting her jewelries "can an old lady say hi to her granddaughter before she got married?" grams said, phoebe turned around and smiled at her

"Of course… hi grams… where's mom?" she asked while she hug grams

"She's with sam, they went to see paige…"

"Ok… what do you think grams? Do I look ok…? I'm kinda nervous…but I'm excited too… I can't wait to marry cole…"

"You look stunning darling…" grams said looking at phoebe "I can't believe your getting married now, I always thought you'll be a great wife and a great mother… "

"Thanks grams, I always wanted to have my own family since I can remember…"

"I know phoebe and I also know that you had a rough road when your younger, but I never doubted you, I know that you just have to go through it all for you to learn, yes, you give me a lot of head aches before, but it only makes me feel secured about you, I know that you can handle anything that will come up to you… I'm proud of you phoebe…"

"awww… grams…you're gonna make me cry… I love you too grams… and sorry for being handful when I was young…"

"Honestly? It made me happy, after I suspend you or yell at you for what you did, I always smile when you're gone, and I knew that your just being you…and I love you for that…"

"I know you love me grams… thanks for everything…"

"Ok enough for this drama… come let's see prue…"

Patty and sam went to Paige's room… they sneak in and saw Paige being nervous… she's done fixing herself, she look so beautiful so angelic…

"knock knock.." patty said

Paige jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, and then she saw a man who he vaguely remembers…

"Hi sweetie… you look so beautiful…" patty said while hugging paige

Paige hugged her back and said "thanks mom… I'm kinda nervous now… yet I'm so excited marrying glenn…"

"I know honey, I felt the same way before… and I'm sure its normal for brides to feel that way…" patty said pulling out of the hug

Paige eyed sam…he look so familiar…patty saw her daughter looking at sam

"ahhhmmm paige I want you to meet sam… you father…"

Sam and Paige stared at each other for a moment, both had tears and their eyes…_finally I meet my dad!!! Paige thought_, prue explained everything to her, she knew that sam died saving prue and her sisters, she knew that sam couldn't come and visit her until it was time…she knew all about it… and when prue said that sam could be here for their weddings, she have another reason to be excited about her wedding… sam moves forward and hugged her daughter

"I'm sorry I couldn't come here when you found out the truth… they wouldn't let me…" sam said

"its ok dad… I understand… i perfectly understand… I'm happy that you're here now…" paige said hugging her father

"you grams did all this… she knew that you deserved to meet me this day, that I couldn't miss this day for anything else… and you know how your grams when it come to you four… you could imagine what she did to the elders?" sam said half jokingly and pulled away…

"knowing grams? She must've threatened the elders again…" paige said smiling to her parent

"god you look so beautiful paige… I'm sorry I missed you your whole life… I wanted to be there for you… believe me…" sam said

"yes I do believe you dad… and stop making me cry… please…" paige said wiping her tears it's a good thing that prue made them used water proof make-ups they knew that they would shed tears this day…

"I forgive you… both of you… I should be thanking you for bringing me into this life…for giving me this special gifts…"paige said "and for giving me 3 wonderful big sisters" looking at her mom "you don't have to worry im really ok… it took a lot of time to be ok with everything, but my sisters made sure that im ok, they told me that everything happens for a reason, and they told me that you guys love me so much that you had to do what you did…"

"thank you paige… thank you for understanding us… your sisters were right we do love you so much…" patty said

"I love you baby…" sam said

"And I love you too mom…dad…" Paige said and hugged both her parents

"Ok come lets see prue.. I think they're all ready…" patty said after a moments of just hugging sam and Paige

Prue's room

"I'm all set!" prue said putting the last pair of her earrings

"You look beautiful prue…" victor said piper agreed

Grams and Phoebe entered prue's room

"Grams!!" prue and piper said hugging their grams

"Hello darlings…" grams said "prue you look a lot like you mom… your very beautiful…"

"Thanks grams.."

"Phoebe…the dress looks more beautiful on you…" piper said

"Thanks pipe… you look pretty too… both of you…" phoebe said

Victor clear his throat to make them realized that he's there

"Daddy!!" phoebe said she was always the closest to her father; she's his youngest after all…

Victor went to hugged his baby "are you sure you wanna do this baby?" he asked "I mean we could still wait for like... say… aamm… 5 years from now…" victor said jokingly, he can't believe his baby girl will be married in few hours

"Dad!!" piper said before phoebe can react

"Father's prerogative piper…this is my baby girl… I still can't believe that in few hours she'll be married…" victor said "but of course I'm still happy for you phoebe, I know you want this, and I'll always be here for you no matter what"

"Thanks dad… I know you are… but I resent the fact that I'm still you baby girl, look at me, I'm all grown up… right grams..?" phoebe said in her baby voice

"Of course you are our baby phoebe…" grams said teasing phoebe

"Penny.." victor greeted grams

"Victor" replied grams, the two had issues before but they put it all behind them and started to get along for the girls

"I hope I'm not interrupting something here" patty said entering prue's room with sam and paige she saw victor, his hand were in phoebes waist, piper was holding victor's other hand, prue and grams hold each other. She smiled, _'this is my family' she thought, 'and a few hours more I'll have 3 more sons…'_

The four girls smiled at the thought of their mother

"Mom!!!" all three of them rush towards their mother and hugged her while Paige move to grams and hugged her "grams! I'm so happy to see you"

"You all look beautiful girls… I'm so proud of you four, specially you three, I wanna thank you for loving Paige, I know that you all had your questions, you felt betrayed, but you all showed me that you love this family more than anything else. I'm so proud of you girls… you've become anything that a mom can asked from her child. I love you all" at that time all four of her daughters hugged her.

"We love you too mom" they said

"Sam" victor said extending his hand to sam

"Victor, nice to see you again, it's been a while" sam shook his hand

They all continue to exchanged hugs and kisses, that's the first time that they're all together on one room. Their small reunion was cut off by Leo

"ahhmm… sorry to interrupt guys, but the limo just arrived and I think we need to go now…" leo said nervously, he didn't want to cut the small reunion he knew that they were all happy.

"Well hi to you too Leo…" grams said in her usual tone

"Hi penny…" grams glared at him "I mean grams"

Piper laughs a little at the sight of her husband still nervous when grams, victor and patty were around. She move towards Leo and kissed him "hi honey…"

"Ok we'll do last re-touched then we'll be down there soon" prue said

"Ok the limo is for you four, Leo will drive for patty, penny and sam, and I have my car with me" victor said

"Thanks daddy!" phoebe said

Meanwhile at the hotel room, near the place of their wedding, the boys were also getting ready.

"I'm excited, I never been happy since I met prue" bane said

"I know what you mean bane, I felt the same way with phoebe" cole said

"I've known Paige, since were five, I still can't express how much she change my life…" Glenn said

"Ok, were marrying the woman we love the most, we better get hurry up, we don't wanna be late… you know the halliwells…" bane said

The boys continued to dress up. After a few moments they're all ready and headed to the garden.

At the manor, the girls came down and get in the limo. While grams, patty and sam went with Leo and victor drove himself to the garden

They all pulled up in front of the place. Simultaneously, the grooms first, daryll and shiela, victor, Leo, grams, patty and sam then the limo of the girls. They all went out except for the three brides.

"The place is beautiful piper" shiela said

"Paige did all this" piper answered "hi daryll"

"Hi piper, thank you for making us part of this…"

"Oh don't be silly daryll, your family… and Andy would never forgive us if we ever forget you…" piper said. She knew that daryll and Andy were best pals, and daryll protected them all the time, they could always count on him.

As the groups settled on their places, they were in awe, the place looked paradise. The flowers were beautifully arranged through out the space, the grooms' red carpet has blue petals, while the brides' red carpet has pink ones. The table was filled with white and pink tulips, and all the things that grams needed were there. The chairs were covered with off white chair cloth and wrapped by an old rose ribbon. Everything looks wonderful. At the other side of the garden lays the reception area. They have a table for the soon to be newly weds and a table for the rest of them, they made it in a circle form, leaving the center as dance floor. It was also filled with flowers. The whole place looked so beautiful. It looked like heaven.

Grams went to the table and prepared everything, when she all set, she motion for the grooms to stay at the back and the ceremony will start in a while.

Meanwhile the girls at the limo were anxiously waiting.

"Piper told me that she'd tell us if everything ok…" Paige said

The other two nodded, they're all a bit of nervous, excited, happy, getting impatient and all that. They didn't know what to feel. But one thing is for sure. They were the luckiest women in the world!

'_Guys you can come out now, everything is ok…' piper thought_

All three of them jumped at piper's voice in their head

"This is it sis! Come on, lets marry our man" prue said


	11. wedding and reception

As they enter the garden, the grooms locked their eyes to their brides. They were all beautiful and they were surprise by the dress, the girls didn't let them see it until today. Piper and Leo went to their place. They agreed that the only people walking on the carpet were the couples. Even sam and victor agreed with it. The music started, as the girls and the boys started to walk. They still kept their eyes to their partners. The walk was so solemn, it felt like they're walking on clouds, their family had teary eyes, and they were all overwhelmed. As the couples reach the altar, the guest took their seats.

"we are all gathered here to witness the love of this wonderful couples, I'm very honored that I've been given the chance to conduct all of the weddings of my four lovely granddaughters" grams started

The ceremony went smooth; grams do hand fasting to each and every couple.

"Now, you can all say your vows; let's start with paige and glenn"

"paige, I've been thinking of a special vow for you, but I couldn't put into words, how much I feel for you, we've know each other for like forever, and you made me feel happy with all those times, I love you with all my heart, your truly an angel in disguised. And I promised to love you and your family with all my heart" Glenn said

"Glenn, you're the only person I have when my adoptive parents died, you saw me in my lowest points, yet you continue to love me unconditionally. You bring out the best and the worst in me, you accept me for whom and for what I am, you love and cared for my family too. You're my bestfriend Glenn! I'll love you forever too" Paige said they both had tears in their eyes

"Phoebe and cole…" grams told

"Phoebe, you knew what I am before I met you, I've been in this world for so long but I realized that I just started living my life when I met you, I started to know what is love all about when you loved me. You stood by me when both worlds turned their back at me. You even fake my death and lied to your sisters, you went through a lot in loving me, yet you're here marrying me. I could not asked for anything else phoebe, your all I wanted and needed. I promise not only to you but to your family as well that I'll forever love and protect you. I love you phoebe" cole said

"Cole, for the longest time in my life, I doubted love. I never believed in love until you came into my life, at first I was getting frustrated coz I don't know if you really want me or your just gonna flirt with me forever." She laugh a little so as with the rest of them "do you know who told me that you love me? It was prue!! When she became an empath she felt your feelings for me, and from then on, whenever I doubted your love, I always remember what prue told me. We've been through a lot, I never thought that I would lie big time to my sisters for a guy. I love you so much cole. And I'll never leave your side cole, remember that, whatever happens you have to know that I'm always here for you, and now your earned the trust of my sisters too. You've change a lot cole I can see and feel it, and I love you for that." Phoebe said

"Bane and prudence" grams said prue squint her eyes to grams, she didn't want her to be called on her first name grams just smiled at her

"Prue, I've love you the moment I laid my eyes on you, I couldn't find words to express my love for you so I started to search for poems or songs that best describe how I feel. I came across with this song and I knew that it was perfect, I'm not gonna sing it though.." bane said laughing, he then pulled up a piece of paper and started to read "when I think about how much I'm loving you, no limitation, no regimented rules, I'm amazed how much this love has touch my life and the commitment that we share is a welcome sacrifice this must be sweet fatal attraction my life long date with destiny, love is strong, it just brings out the passion I never knew was here in me" bane stopped reading and wipes prue's tears "I love you just because, I love you just because I do my darling emotions more than words can help me say I love you just because you're you, you're a diamond in my mind a precious gem to me you're so nice to have a round I'm so glad I took the path that lead me to this and its amazing loving you I'm doing things I never thought I'd do I don't know there ain't no explanation of why I'm sharing love at last this way I wont try to work out on my reasons I'll use this words to simply say I love you just because I do, could it be that there's more to this that meets the eye maybe that's the reason why all I know is when I'm in your arms it feels all right I'll hold you tight and I come alive. I love you just because I do, I love you just because you're you" bane fish reading and put the paper back at his pocket, prue was still crying, actually all of them they thought the song was perfect for prue "prue I love you just because I do…" he added "I love everything about you prue, actually I'm crazy about you, I love you when you take the lead, when you seems to know everything, I love the way you love your family, I love how you put innocents above everything else, I even like your stubbornness" bane said smiling at prue all of them laugh a little, its true prue could be so stubborn at times "I love you with all my heart and soul prue!!" bane finished his vow

Prue couldn't speak for a moment there, she was still crying, she was so overwhelmed by the words of the song; she knew bane meant every word of it. She got hold of herself and started to speak "thank you bane, thank you for the wonderful message"

"bane, before you came into my life, I was literally a human robot" prue begun phoebe laugh a little, prue ignore her sisters, she knew that, that's how phoebe describe her before "all I could think is to protect my sisters, save innocents and work, I never knew how to enjoy life until you came, when we first met, I realized what I've been missing, you showed me a whole new meaning of living life. funny that part of my vow is a song too, I've heard this and I thought it was perfect for you" prue said bane smiled at her, they always think a like "all my life it seemed that something had been missing, I didn't know what to do, days would pass me by each as lonely as the other until I met you. you opened the door and let the sunshine in my life will never be the same again, now that I have you everything just seems so right, now that I have you I'm alright you are the song the I'll be singing my whole life through I'm living in a brighter world now that I have you, looking ahead I see the two of us together I'll never let you go and it isn't any wonder why I love you so. I'm living in a brighter world not that I have you" prue finished reading, she was still crying, she love bane so much and she's so happy that she found him "thank you for loving me, and for accepting my whole personality, you never argue with me, you always do whatever I want and before I even knew it you already give me anything that I needed, you even bear with my stubbornness, you're the essence of love bane, I'll never stop loving you bane" prue said

There is a moment of silence in the group, all comprehending with all that been said.

Grams broke the silence "now the rings" Leo came forward and gave the rings on the grooms.

The will put it all at once. "Heart to thee, body to thee so mote it be" they said in unison.

"So mote it be" the crowd 2nd that

"Ok you ma all kiss you bride" with that Bane, Cole and Glenn kissed the wives, and the group applauded

Reception

All of them went straight to the feast, and seated at the table, it was so intimate, they all have the people whom they love and cared about. Before they begin to eat prue wanted to take family pictures. She herself took pictures of the couple, couple with parents, couple with grams, and couple with sisters, couple with daryll and shiela, couple with maid of honor and best man, the sisters, the brothers-in-laws, the women of halliwell, grams and the girls, victor and patty with herself, piper and phoebe, sam and patty with paige, the girls with shiela and daryll. After photo session they stated eating.

"The food was great piper…"grams compliments piper

"I learned from the best grams…" piper said politely

The celebration was filled with talks and laughter, they all had wonderful time until leo offered the first toast for the newly weds "I think, its time for me to do my job, I only have words for the guys, please bear in mind that these girls were special, I love them all and I knew them since they were kids, I know that they all love you so I want you to take care of them and love them, I happy that they all found you, I know that you guys makes the girls genuinely happy, here's for the wonderful years ahead of all of you… I love you guys" with that they all toast.

Piper stand up and gave her speech for her beloved sisters and her brother-in-laws " prue, phoebe and paige, I so happy for you guys, finally we all found the man of our dreams, phoebe remember when we cast that spell long ago? What does prue called it? Ah… lust spell!!" everybody laugh in disbelief, they all look at piper and phoebe with a curious eyes except prue who burst into laughter remembering that experience "anyways my point is, back then we dream of having our own guys, like prue had andy.." she trailed off looking to bane and prue, they both smiled to her, bane knew how prue loved andy before. " now that you have cole and I have leo, I guess we wont need that spell wont we?" again they all laugh " being married has its own pros and cons but I assure you guys your lives will never be the same, everyday you'll wake up with the man you love the most, the most important man in your life…" she realized what she just said and quickly covered " except for our dads" victor and sam smiled at their daughters " and thank god for making it all real… just continue to love each other, and always trust each other. I love you guys, ill always be here for you" she said "and to you my brother-in-laws remember don't mess with my sisters…" piper said in a threatening tone and she acted so serious that the guys had to swallow hard and look down "I'm kidding… I know that your wives doesn't need me when you mess up with them, they knew perfect ways to handle it…" she said laughing at their reaction

Then music has been played, the couples dance their first dance as husbands and wives. After a few moments, other joined them, daryll and shiela, Leo and piper, victor and patty and sam and grams.

"When do we tell them?" Leo whispered to piper

"Later, ill tell them before we end this party…" piper said

Victor asked prue to dance, while bane danced with patty. Then after a while victor danced with phoebe while cole danced grams. Sam danced Paige too. They all having a great time, afterwards prue stand up for their thank you message, she'll be speaking for all of them, they had decided that only one of them should talked.

"First of all we all want to thank you guys for coming and becoming part of this wedding. Piper and Leo, thank you for all the helped, we cant do all of this without you guys, piper thank you for loving us, you out of all of us were always at the middle, you buffer between me and phoebe, or phoebe and paige or paige and me, you always make sure that we have food when we wake up and before we go to bed. You're truly the heart of this family piper, we don't know if we said thank you to you as often as we should, but thank you sis… you're the best!! Leo, thank you for always believing in us, for always trusting us and for the never ending encouragement, you're truly our angel. Mom, dad, sam thank you for bringing us to the world, thank you for the wonderful gifts and for the undying love. We all love you. Grams, thank you for raising us, thank you for the wonderful normal childhood, you took care of us with all you heart, you devoted all of you time us, and even if your not with us anymore, you still helps us whenever we need you. Thank you very much and we love you, and to you daryll, your always like the brother we never had, you always look after us, I know andy made you promised that, but we all felt your sincerity and care for us, shiela thank you for the friendship, and understanding and for keeping our little secret. You two were the only friends we have aside from each other. We love you guys. Thank you, all of you… thank you and we love you all!!" prue said fighting her tears.

Victor stand up, all of them look at him "well, I have to say something, my eldest and my youngest were married now, actually all of my daughters were married, and they're not daddy's little girls anymore, but I still love you all like I have loved you when your mother told me that she was pregnant with each one of you… including you paige… you may not be my own daughter, but you have to know that I love and care about you too… and that I'll always be here for you too" paige smiled to him, she had tears in her eyes, "I don't need to warn the guys about my girls, I know that you all know what uou get yourselves into, but remember I'm still their father. And for my gift for all of you…" he pulled out something in his coat and gave it to the girls, they all look surprised, it was a plane ticket to Paris! "well, you may have plans for your honey moon so I thought you could used that anytime you want, I paid for everything so you don't have to worry about anything, just give me a call and I'll handle everything" he said the girls stood up and run towards victor, and hug him, even paige

"Thanks daddy!" the three jive in

"Thank you Mr. Bennett" said Paige, her sisters looked at her with a duh!! Look

"O please call me victor or better yet dad, if that's ok with sam of course…" victor said looking to sam

"it ok with me….and thank you for looking out for my daughter victor, you know that I'm always watching her but she still needs someone to be there for her physically, thank you…" sam said

The boys said thank you to victor for their gifts too. piper clears her throat making everyone look at her… she smiled nervously and look at leo who in return move closer to her and hold her hands "I want to make tell you something guys, in 7 months ill be having a baby…"piper said but before she continue her sisters, grams, patty and shiela jumped on her and congratulated he, while the boys shook Leo's hands and congratulated him as well…

"I'm gonna be an aunt!!!" phoebe said excitingly

"me too!!' Paige and prue said at the same time

Phoebe put her head on pipers stomach and talked to the baby with her baby voice "hey there little one… I'm your aunt phoebe… remember my name ok? I love you…" then she kiss pipers stomach

"Phoebe!!!" piper almost shout

"What? Cant I love my niece?" phoebe said as she continue to touch piper's belly

Prue rolled her eyes; phoebe will always be phoebe no matter what… fun and bubbly…

Grams, patty and sam said their goodbyes to their family. They had to go and promised that their always watching them up there and they were always be there for them. With gold and white lights the trio disappeared

"We better get going too…" shiela said

"Congratulations again guys, and call me if you need me…" daryll said hugging the girls and shaking hands with the boys

"Thank you for coming guys…"prue said as she hug shiela

"See yah around…" phoebe said

"Bye…" shiela and daryll waved their hands…

"So dad, you wanna come home with us in the manor?" phoebe asked her daddy with her best baby voice

"aww baby as much as I would like to but I know that your all tired and need to rest, we'll catch up some other time" victor said hugging his youngest

"Bye dad… thanks for everything…" piper said hugging her father

"Thanks for the gift dad and see yah soon…" prue said

"Bye dad…thank you for everything too.." paige said

Victor smiled to her girls… "Your all welcome girls… you know where to contact me…give me a call sometime… love you all…"

"Bye victor!" the boys chanted

Finally the eight of them were alone… they are all exhausted. Piper called her clean up crew from p3 to take care of the place, then they all orbed/shimmered to the manor.

After all the crying and the preparation for the wedding they fell asleep deeply that night. They were all happy, new baby, new husbands the halliwell girls were definitely on top of the world now…


	12. paris

**thanks for the reviews..littlemissbad,missypaige06,writtingtrig and threesistersthree you guys were the best..**

* * *

In the morning, piper was already making breakfast when everybody woke up… all smiling and loving life more…

"Morning sunshine!!!" Paige said cheerfully

"Morning!" everyone said

During the breakfast they all talked about future plan, they decided to move out as soon as possible. They thought that it was ok to be apart, especially when your only 20 ft max away from each other. That way they could all have their own lives yet have each other around the neighborhood. The newly weds decided that they would make their trip to Paris their honey moon, since they all be there they thought that it would be fun. Prue called victor that afternoon and said that they could leave in 2 months; they needed to take care of some stuff first before they leave.

The newly weds started to move out little by little, whenever they have free times, they would work on their new house. Paige and Glenn used the check that was given to them by Glenn's parents to furnished the house, Paige being artistic herself, made sure that she handpicked everything. At first Glenn thought it weird, but when he saw the outcome, he was amazed and couldn't believe that it will turn out to be perfect for their house. Prue and phoebe took 2 days off from their jobs for them to shop everything they needed so that it will be delivered before they leave. They didn't need to rush things up, they all still live at the manor, and they just wanted to make sure that they got everything they needed for their new house. When the stuffs were delivered, they worked on their houses on their free time, others helped them out.

Bane and Cole became busy to their jobs; cole has few cases that he needed to work on, before they could have their honey moon. Bane's business grew bigger, he is now known as one of the successful business man in the country, he proposed a business with paige and piper, he asked them if they want to open a restaurant, they accepted the business proposal right away. But they decided to plan all things after their trip. Glenn offered piper to help her with p3, since he knew that piper and Paige will be hooked up with the restaurant, it'll be easier if he handle the club while still working with bane, piper accepted it, he trust glenn with her club she knew that glenn will take care of it.

Phoebe became an instant celebrity when she was asked to guest on a TV show about her column. San Francisco loves 'asked phoebe' column in bay mirror new paper. She had her bill board, appearing in most of TV shows, and finally offered to do a talk show. She agreed doing it but she told the producer that they have to do it after their honey moon, and that she still want to write in bay mirror.

Prue on the other hand continue her career, she is one of the most in demand photographer for the stars, and big stars wanted her personally. She thought of opening her own studio and photo shop, but like everything else she have to wait until their trip to Paris.

2 months has passed, they are all packed to go.

"tickets?" prue asked

"checked!" answered phoebe

"luggage?" asked piper

"checked" the boys answered

"ok were all set, we have to leave now if we don't want to miss our flight" bane said

They all headed to the airport, check in and aboard. After hours of waiting they finally arrived at Paris. They were mesmerized by the place. They went to their hotel, and to their surprise the all got all the suites at the last floor of the hotel, it was big and beautiful; all of them has the view of the city. They decided to take nap first, they were all tire from the trip and meet up for dinner.

"Prue let's go, your sisters and waiting at the lobby…"bane said, prue was still at the bathroom

"Be there in a sec promise…"se said putting her lipstick on

True to her word she came out of the bathroom immediately, she was wearing a denim skirt, a black blouse and a pair of nice shoes, she look beautiful… bane was lost in his thoughts…

"I like the way you're thinking Mr. Jessup…" prue whispered on bane as she hugged him…

"Well we got 2 weeks for that…but right now I know that your sisters will not be pleased if we didn't show up now… so c'mon…" bane said kissing her on her lips……

They went to the lobby and saw everybody waiting for them…

"Finally!! I thought you guys bailed on us…" phoebe said upon seeing her sister and bane

"of course not pheebs, I over slept… I'm sorry…"

"its ok, at least you're both here now…" paige said

"now we can all find a nice restaurant and have dinner… I'm starving…" cole said

The found a restaurant not far from their hotel, the ambiance was good, and the food look and taste good. They were all sitting together, they have to discussed their plans for the next 2 weeks…

"ok my plan is that we do anything we please to do… i want to spend more time with bane though… I know that when we go back home, we'll be all busy……" prue said

"me too…" her sisters agreed

The boys smirked, they always wanted time alone with their wives, not that they like to be with the others, because they all enjoyed the company of everybody, but they also wanted to do thing with their wives alone.

"ok so that's the plan, we can do whatever we wanted, but we have to have sister day and shopping day!!!" phoebe said

The guys rolled their eyes… _'halliwells' they thought_…

"What? Are you complaining Mr. Jessup?" prue said glaring at her husband her sisters glared at their husbands too…

"No honey, we love the closeness you guys have… and were ok with anything that you like to do, right guys?" bane defended the guys, who all nodded and agreed to bane

"Don't get us wrong girls, we all do enjoy your company, we love it when were all together… were family now remember?" cole said looking to phoebe

"Thanks guys… you guys were the most understanding guys in the world!!!" Paige said

The dinner ended well, they bane and prue decided to go back to the hotel, while the rest will check out the town separately by couples…

Back at the hotel, prue and bane talked

"Bane thanks for everything… thank you for making not only me but all of my sisters happy…"

"Prue you don't have to thank me, you know that I love you and your sisters, I'll do anything for you guys…"

They just lay at their bed and talked about anything… until they feel sleepy. Prue had her head on bane's chest while bane's arms were wrapped around prue.

"Honey…?" prue asked

"hmm.."

"How many children do you want to have?" prue asked out of the blue

"Miss Halliwell are you suggesting something here?" bane teased

"no…yes…maybe… but answer me first…"

"well, it all depends on you… if you want a basketball team, I'll give it to you… if you want to have one child, I'm ok with it… I'm still gonna be ok if you don't want to have any kids at all…. You have to know that I'm happy and contented with you… but I admit that I always dreamt of having kids…"

"awww.. That's so sweet of you bane… and I do want to have kids too… may be 2 or 3 children will be ok…"

"So what do you say if we start to make one now Mrs. Halliwell?"

"Sounds yummy to me…"

They then started to make love with each other. They had sex before of course but that night was different; it was full of love and passion. After hours of making love, they fell asleep, both exhausted and --- naked!!!

While bane and prue where having their own fun at their suite, cole and phoebe were sitting in one of the bench in the park, Phoebe was laying with her head on cole' lap. They were just relaxing and enjoying the night together, stayed there for like hours when phoebe felt sleepy they went back to the hotel.

Piper and leo are with glenn and paige, they checked out other restaurants, they wanted to get some ideas for their own restaurant, they stroll the streets and when their feet started to kill them, they head to the hotel and get some sleep.

That morning, everybody was still sleeping until 8 in the morning, they all had room service, and each couple enjoyed their breakfast alone.

Prue and bane decided to check out museums, and art and photo exhibits that day.

Phoebe and cole decided to go check the city and see what it offers. Paige and glenn check out famous land mark in Paris while piper and leo went to see a play.

All four pair had fun, they were out the whole day. At 9 in the evening all of them were in their suites, phoebe called piper and asked them if they want to go to prue's suite, when they hang up, piper called prue to let them know that their coming while phoebe called paige. After 15 minutes, they are all in prue and bane's suite.

"so how's you day sis?" prue asked her sisters

"Well me and cole roam around and check out the city, we just walked and explored the city, we had fun… we took several pictures too…" phoebe told them their day

"we went to see a play… its les miserable I always wanted to watch it, and im glad that the group were performing here, they were the same group who from vegas, who travel around the world to perform, I love it… all of the actors were great.." piper said

"Yeah, I thought it was boring but the story was so good, well acted and well written…" Leo added "you guys should watched it too, they be here till this weekend"

The other consider it, it sound fun…

"me and Paigey dear went to see all this famous land marks here, we went to see Eiffel tower first… its beautiful, but one of the locals told us to come back at night and we'll wee how beautiful really it is… we did that and started to went to other sites… but were too excited to see the Eiffel tower so around five we came back at had a little picnic there and wait for the Eiffel tower to be lighted…"glenn started

"Around 6:30 the Eiffel begun to shine… it was filled with probably millions of lights… it was beautiful… we stayed there until we need to go back here…"

"What about you big sis? What did you two do all day?" piper asked

"we went to visit a museum and an art and photo exhibit…, I mostly knew their pieces because of my work before, but I'm still mesmerized by French art… they were so good…" prue said enthusiastically

They all smiled at prue… prue always love photography and art…

"What about you bane…did you have fun? Phoebe asked bane, she notice bane being quite…

"of course…I'm with prue… its never a dull moment" he said all smile

They continue to talk some more when Glenn spoke "hey I forgot to tell you, paige and I found a hot club, we thought you guys wanna check it out one of this nights…"

"I'd love too…"phoebe said

They all agree to checked in on weekend…its almost midnight when they all head to bed… all were sleeping, except for piper, she wanted to eat ice cream that moment, she woke up leo "honey…I want ice cream!!"

"What..?" Leo said barely looking at piper

"I said I want to eat ice cream…could you get me some?" piper asked

Leo realized what piper's saying, damn! How could I forget that my wife is pregnant? Of course she wants ice cream! "Ok honey wait here ill go get you ice cream…"

He walks over their fridge but there's no ice cream, he check his watch, its 2 am… where the hell he could get ice cream at this hour? He remembered that he could orbed back to the manor, he knew they have ice cream there… after several minutes he orbed back in, he get spoon and bring it to piper, when he entered the room, piper was sound asleep… he smiled… "pregnant woman…" he said to himself he then put the ice cream back at the fridge and went to sleep.

After 9 days

The group practically did everything that they can do, they went all over the place, see movies, go clubbing, had picnics, dinner dates with their partners, they all spent quality time with their partners. Dinner on that day, they had room service but this time they were all in piper's and leo's suite…

"the food here are not bad… but I still prefer yours piper…" cole said

"me too!!" glenn and bane said at the same time…

"I think all of us agree to that…" paige said

"so we only have 5 more days… what to we do?" piper said she had been sick all week, but she's ok… she knew that morning sickness is one of the perks of being pregnant

"I say shopping… I cant believe we manage to stay out of the malls and boutiques here…" phoebe said the sisters agreed that they will shop together and make it a sister day…

"me too… and I cant wait until we go shopping, I found some great stuffs…" prue said

"so it's a date… tomorrow is shopping day!!!" paige said

"yeah but we have to be sure that piper's ok first, let her morning sickness passed, so I say we meet after lunch…"prue suggested

"agreed…" they all said

"do you want us to with you? You know we could carry all of your shopping bags…" cole teased the girls…

"well if you put it that way…you guys are more than welcome to joined us…" phoebe said

The group laughs, they all knew how the girls are when they were shopping… they surely have a long day ahead…

Lunch came and the sisters with their husband meet at the lobby all of them dressed casually, they wanted to be as comfortable as they can. They went to almost all of the boutiques they see buying clothes, shoes, jewelry, bags, make ups and all that stuff, prue got some photo equipments, books on photography and other books for her reading pleasure. Phoebe also got herself books about love, novels, and anything that interest her. Paige got herself painting tools, she's really good in sketching and some cook books. Piper on the other hand got herself books bout business, restaurants, cook books and other books that interest her. Clearly all halliwells loves to read! After a long day, they all went back to their own suites. They all call it a day and decided to continue the next day.

Another day of shopping spree for the halliwells, this time they bought stuffs for their husbands, clothes, shoes, watch, cologne and books too. After shopping for their husband, they decided to buy something for their houses, prue and bane bought 2 paintings, antiques and few displays and vases, after all prue was always into antiques. The rest of them got 1 painting to remind them of this trip.

They even got victor, daryll, shiela and daryll jr a souvenir. All set, that day they finished their shopping spree in Paris!!

They only have 3 days left before they go back home, they decided to spend one day packing all the things they bought and their personal things, that way they could relax their last two days in Paris. Bane suggested to leo and cole to orb/shimmer some of the things they bought, not that they don't want to pay additional charge but they all think it's a hassle, leo and cole agreed. Their last two days were spent with their partners, they stayed at their suite most of the day. Their last night in Paris was spent with a group dinner at the first restaurant they went when they arrived.

" I cant believed two week had gone that fast…" paige said

"me either… tomorrow we'll fly back home and continue are busy lives…" phoebe said with a sigh

"well we did have a great time right? That's all that matters… and besides we'll always have Paris…" prue said

"piper and paige I got news for you… I got a call earlier with one of my staff and informed me that they got the place for your restaurant…" bane said cheering up the group

"that's great bane… thanks… and we promise you you'll never regret making us partners" piper said referring to paige, bane, paige and piper were all partners in that restaurant, but actually bane wanted to give it to them, but piper refused, she said that she'll accept it if instead of giving it to them, why not make them partners.

"with your talent in cooking? How could I regret it?" bane said

"and I already got call from elise, I have a photo shoot with this female photographer for a certain magazine" phoebe said smiling everyone knew who it was… prue was the only female professional photographer in san Francisco.

"well, that certain photographer will have all pleasure to work with a famous celebrity…" prue teased

" why thank you prue… I'm sure she will.." phoebe teased back

"ahmmm piper, I got three bands line up to play on p3…" glenn said

"That's great glenn, thank you for helping me out…" piper said

"Anything for you guys… and besides I love p3… I've been hanging out there since it opened" Glenn said

They went early to their suites and savor their last night in Paris.

The next day, they all headed to the airport, they just have 1 suitcase per couple, all the rest of their things were orb/shimmered by cole and leo

They spent the next hours sleeping, until they hear the captain announcing that they're about to land any minute now.

When they reach home, they went straight unpacking, they not tired at all, coz they slept through the flight. All of them will be back at their jobs the day after tomorrow. So they don't have to worry about their jobs yet. Phoebe, cole, prue and bane, finished fixing their house, everything is in ordered knowing the halliwells?--- they're all clean freak!!

The day before everything goes busy, they had a bb-q party in phoebe's place. The invited victor and Morris family. It was filled with stories from the girls, sharing all their experiences. They gave their present to them. And after few hours the group disperses leaving cole and phoebe alone.


	13. baby!

**thanks for the reviews my regular readers...missypaige06,littlemissbad,threesistersthree,writtingtrig and now star jelly...thanks guys... hope you like this chapter..**

* * *

6 months after

Piper will be due in 2 weeks, the baby is perfectly healthy and she'll be having a daughter. Leo turned phoebe's old room into a nursery, the soon to aunts filled it with gifts everyday. Their restaurant was all set, they will be opening in a day.

Phoebe's show was highly accepted by the viewers, they extended her show for another season. She still works in bay mirror.

Prue opened her own studio, it was a click. Famous people came there to have photograph by prue. She's getting better and better everyday. And now she's expecting to have twins in 4 months, after they got back from their honey moon, bane and prue didn't stop trying to have a baby. When prue shows symptoms of pregnancy, they decided to have an appointment with their OB, they found out that she was pregnant with twins! Boy and girl… they were really happy… when prue passed all the morning sickness, they started to buy things for their twins and the converted one room into a nursery.

Paige took short classes about paintings. She received certification and her work was chosen to include in national exhibit. She did the interior of their restaurants, designed the menu and uniforms of their staffs. She was hands on with everything since piper can't do much because of the baby.

The opening was successful and the restaurant was put on the block in its 2nd night, phoebe and prue's clients went there at the opening night and spread the word. Instantly the restaurant was a hit! After the opening night, paige told to piper to take it slow, because she can give birth anytime soon, piper stayed home mostly, she too didn't want to risk her daughter in having all the stress in the restaurant.

One fine afternoon, piper was reading baby books at the conservatory and just relaxing, leo was called out and she's all alone at the manor. It was ok before her water broke, she called for leo but leo didn't show up she concentrate hard and thought '_guys help me my water just broke and leo was out on a mission, please hurry up'_

Prue was doing nothing at her office, she was just checking on some file when the thought of piper entered her mind '_I'm on my way piper, hold on'_

Phoebe was in the middle of her taping, she couldn't go _'pipes I have taping I'll get anybody to be there, hold on!'_

Same with phoebe, paige couldn't get out of the restaurant, they were full house _'pipes, the restaurant is full with guests, I'll take care few things then I'll be right there'_

Hearing her sisters reply she said _'I'm ok guys, prue's on the way, paige don't leave our restaurant, they need you there, don't worry bout me ok? Same with you phoebe, do your work first… love yah'_

_'ok piper, just tell us if anything happens ok? Especially when my niece comes out'_ phoebe said

_'prue call the boys and see and they can help you bring piper at the hospital'_ phoebe thought

_'call glenn prue I think he's at home'_ paige said

'_ok, ill call glenn I know cole and bane were busy but I'll call them anyway to tell them what's happening, piper im almost there, hang on'_ prue said

She called glenn and told him to go to the manor and help piper. Glenn came as fast as he can, he went to see piper lying on the couch, piper asked him to get the baby bag at the nursery room. Glenn obliged, when he came back, prue was already there

"piper are you ok?" she asked

"yea prue im ok…I knew that it will take time after my water broke so I didn't panic at all" piper replied.

"glenn help piper get in the car" prue asked glenn, he hand the bag to prue and scoop piper from the couch

Prue hurried to the hospital and admit piper, she went with piper inside and left glen to call everybody. Hours later everybody was starting to show up except for leo. The girls waited anxiously for the doctors or prue to come out o the delivery room, still no sing of leo. Another hour has passed, leo showed up.

"leo, where the hell you've been? Were calling you for hours…" phoebe said

"I know, im sorry I was in a very important meeting, how's piper?" he asked he knew that they understand that he wouldn't leave piper by choice, that meeting was very important.

"she's with prue, I think you can go there and replace prue, piper wants you to be by her side" paige said

"thanks guys…"leo said and headed to delivery room after a minute or so, prue came out and look pooped, phoebe walk toward her

"hey hon, you look tired, maybe you can go home and let us handle all handle this, you have babies to protect too prue… just get some rest" phoebe said

Though she knew that prue would never leave piper in this kind of situation to her surprise prue nod… she must be really tired

"she's still on a labor, call me when my niece comes out, I feel so tired and I wanna rest before anything happens with the babies." Prue said

"ok…well keep you posted prue…don't worry just get some rest…"paige said

Bane moves towards prue and wrapped his arm to her waist and guides her to their car. Prue slept on the way home, bane didn't wake her up, and he carried her up in their bed. Bane prepared dinner and waited for phoebe's updates. Prue didn't wake up all night, she must be really tired bane thought. Phoebe called him and told him that piper delivered their niece, piper and Melinda were both ok, bane told phoebe that prue's still asleep and didn't want to wake her up, phoebe agreed and said that they were heading home too, leo will stay with piper and they can all visit her in the morning.

"good morning mommy!!" leo said when piper starter to stir the following morning

"hey…" piper replied "where our baby? Is she ok?"

"don't worry everything's good, Melinda is perfectly healthy and she'll be here in a moment, I'll go inform the nurse that you're awake…" leo said looking at his wife, he felt so bad because he's not there when piper needs him the most he scoop her face and kiss her forehead "honey I'm so sorry I didn't come when you called me, I'm with the elders in a very important meeting… you know that if I have a choice I would rather be with you than listening to all of them up there, but I couldn't they didn't allow me, they told me that your sisters wouldn't allow anything bad happen to you and that I'll be in time when Melinda come out of the world…I'm sorry…"

"oh honey, that's ok, you're here now… so go get that little one and please call my sisters" piper said, she smiled at leo, she knew how sorry leo is. The truth is she didn't really mind at all, her family was there and they all understand Leo's work.

Leo went out and informed the nurse bout piper, the nurse said that she'll bring Melinda in a moment, then he called everybody else, they all said that they'll be there as fast as they can. He went back to see piper, she was in a sitting position, but still resting her head on a pillow, she look strained, but he can see her excitement and that she's overjoyed by their daughter.

The other three couples pulled out in the hospital parking almost at the same time. They went inside together.

"piper halliwell-wyatt please…" phoebe asked in the information center

"she's in room 108" the nurse replied

"thanks…" everybody said

In the mean time Melinda was brought in by the nurse

"hey pumpkin!!! Did you miss mommy and daddy?" piper said lovingly to her daughter, the nurse handed Melinda to piper and went put she said she'll be back after an hour, the baby still needs to be monitored to insure everything, but she told them that at most, they could both go home in a day or two.

Piper was enjoying the moment, both leo and her were happily looking at their daughter.

"you did great piper, she's so beautiful…" leo said

"nah… she looks so angelic… just like her father…" piper said

They heard knock knock on the door, they knew it was their family, the door opened and they all went in

"hey there baby…… how are you…?" paige said walking straightly to her niece

"aww…she's so beautiful… hi baby…welcome to our world…" phoebe said still focusing on the baby

"hi there baby… can you hear us? Were you aunts… you're an angel baby…" prue said

All three of them were so focused on the baby, they forgot to greet leo and piper. Piper rolled her eyes… "hello sister witches…?? I'm here…" piper said waving her hand

"sorry honey, were just excited to see baby…" prue said thinking that they didn't know what her name is "what did you name her?"

"well, if you let us breath maybe we can tell you…" piper said jokingly, her sister were very cute, she thought, they all hugged her when she said that she's also there, and then go back on playing Melinda. Hearing piper, they all stood up and move a little to make sure that their sister and their niece were not suffocated.

"thank you aunts…" piper teased "ok, all of you guys, this is Melinda Beatrice Halliwell-Wyatt" with that she passed Melinda to prue, who's standing beside Bane

"hi there Melinda, I'm your aunt prue and this is your uncle bane" prue said showing Melinda to Bane "hey there baby… she's beautiful, leo and piper…"

"thanks bane" leo said then prue pass Melinda to paige and glenn, phoebe pouted, she acted offended that prue didn't pass Melinda to her. They all laugh… phoebe was crazy with babies, even with prue, she always talks to the babies, buy them something, touch prue's belly just to feel them moving and she even sung to them. She just loves babies.

"hi Melinda, I'm your aunt paige, and this is your uncle glenn…" paige said all smiles to her niece seeing phoebe's eagerness she pass the baby to her "alright baby, I'll give you to your aunt here you cant wait play with you…"

"finally!!!" phoebe said scooping Melinda out of paige's arms

"hey there…wooshie wooshie… I'm aunt phoebe… and this is uncle cole… you know I bought you a big doll… we could play it when you get home…" phoebe said in here baby voice everybody was laughing

"honey she cant even see or hear us clearly how is she supposed to play in that big boll?" cole said

"oh, I know that…" phoebe snapped him "right baby? We could wait a little while, and then when you're ready we could play that doll… I'm sure you'll love it… "Phoebe said with her baby voice again, she continue to baby talk with Melinda until she fuss

"alright aunt phoebe, I think she wants to be with mommy now…"piper said, phoebe walked towards her and handed melinda carefully.

"ok, those who have works can go now, I'm not throwing you out… I just know that all of us were very busy and don't worry about us guys, were ok… the nurse said that the doctor ordered us to be released in a day or two, so don't worry…" piper said

Everyone scoot out of the room after they said goodbye and kiss Melinda, they all said that they'll be back when they have time or after work.

After a day, piper and leo brought Melinda home. Phoebe plan a welcome party complete with all streamers, balloons and gifts… they had a small party filled with love for the newest member of the halliwell family.


	14. time passes through

**thanks for the wonderful reviews guys...**

**i hate to say this but after this chapters i only have 2 more chapters...i think i'll do a sequel...but im thinking of doing a harry potter crossover..hmmmm it depends on your reviews guys... and im truly glad that you guys liked my story...**

**starjelly,littlemissbad,missypaige06, and princess-charmed100 a bunch of thanks!!!**

**where are writtingtrig and threesistersthree? i hope to hear from you two soon...**

* * *

4 months later

Prue is due anytime now, bane still works but mostly at home now, he wanted to be there whenever prue needs him.

Piper and leo gave Melinda her wiccaning after 2 moths since they got home. It was a family tradition for every baby born, everybody was present at the wiccaning. She hadn't been completely involved again with the Dish, their restaurant, she needs to take care of her baby first, but once in a while she'd drop by and see how things are doing. The Dish were doing ok actually, it's as if they were open for a decade now, they got regular costumers, the also do catering, they've got big clients. Dish is doing so well that it needed less supervision from Paige or Piper, they're just there to monitor the kitchen.

Phoebe decides to stop doing television and took up masteral in psychology; she continued to write her column in bay mirror. She spends most of her free time with Melinda or with prue.

Paige did everything for the Dish, she successfully handled it, at first she didn't thought that she could run it alone, she needed piper. But after a few days of being the boss alone, she realized that she really can do it, at her free time, she would helped glenn with p3 or visiting Melinda and prue.

Both paige and phoebe were 3 moths pregnant, at this time, they were both excited but not as excited as cole and glenn. They were both nervous, they said that they didn't know how to be a father, leo gave them advices and paige and phoebe helped them out.

Sunday morning, everybody were having family breakfast at the manor when prue's water broke.

"ah hon… I think my water just broke…" prue said calmly to her husband, she didn't want them all to panic

"really? Ok…breath…calm down…we'll take you to the hospital…" bane said prue nodded and phoebe volunteered to get prue's baby bag… prue told piper to tell everybody to stay home, and that bane will call them if anything happens, the sister didn't want to, but they knew prue could be the most stubborn pregnant woman, so they stayed home. Cole and bane helped prue to get in the car.during After 3 hours of labor, the babies came out, prue fell asleep after she gave birth. Bane went home to get some clothes and informed his sister-in-laws bout prue and the babies, they all agreed that they'll visit tomorrow morning before going to work.

Birds chirped outside prue's window, she opened her eyes and smiled, her babies were here, she gave birth, she was so happy. She looked down beside her and saw bane sleeping with his head down on her bedside. She runs her hands to bane's hair, bane stirred and look up her.

"hey beautiful…how are you feeling?" bane asked

"I'm ok handsome… can you get our babies? And call my sisters for me?" prue said

Bane nodded and kissed her on the cheek. After several minutes bane returned with their babies.

"here you go mommy…" he said while giving the boy to prue, he carry the girl and sat down beside prue. Prue had tears in her eyes, finally a complete happy family. She help her baby boy and lean to bane and kiss him at his lips " thanks honey…" she said

"for what?"

"for giving me all this, a wonderful life, two beautiful babies, a nice home and everything… you made it so perfect for me… and I love you…"

"I love you too honey…and thank you also for bring them in this world…"

"so are we gonna stick with their names…?" she asked smirking, prue and bane got into a heated argument while picking babies names… she wanted this and that names but he didn't… and vice versa… then they decided to let it cool down and wait till the babies were born

Bane smiled…"I'm ok with any names prue… I'm just so happy now to think of anything… so it's up to you…"

"well I'm thinking of Brenda and Brandon… what do you think?"

"I love it… its perfect… what about their second names?"

"I think Brenda and Brandon will do… Brenda Halliwell-Jessup and Brandon Halliwell-Jessup"

"Perfect…" bane said kissing his family

The others came and greeted the newest member of the family. Phoebe bought balloons and flowers for prue and the babies, piper cooked something for prue, she knew how tiring giving birth was, specially if your giving birth to two babies. Paige bought her nephew and niece twin teddy bears.

"let me see them…" phoebe plead, prue smiled,_ phoebe!!_ She thought… she handed Brandon to her… "oh such a heartbreaker…his so handsome… what are their names?"

"Brenda and Brandon Halliwell-Jessup" bane said proudly

"I love the names, their perfect for them…" Paige said

The guys held Brandon while the girls held Brenda, the guys were excited bout Brandon, finally another man in the family, Phoebe and Paige were expecting girls too… they think that they were outnumbered by the halliwell women…

Three days after, prue and the babies were released, phoebe threw a party like when piper got home with Melinda. The party went well and afterwards they leave Jessup family to have their time alone.

6 months after

Phoebe gave birth to Colleen Patricia halliwell-turner, she worked mostly at home, which Elise gladly agreed, she knew how hard to be a mom, she didn't want phoebe to quit her job, so she agreed to phoebe's set up.

Brenda and Brandon had their wiccaning when they turned three moths old. Slowly, prue got used to being a mom and consider to become a full time mom, she had two babies to take care off, she didn't really wanna stop her career, but she thought of it, bane was doing well in his business, she wanted to close the studio, quit her job at 415 and become a free lance photographer, that way she could still have clients but not as demanding as when she has studio and the magazine. She told bane about this and bane agreed, he wanted prue to stop working since they got married but he knew prue too well, he knew that prue would never quit job unless she really want to or needs to. They both didn't plan to have another baby anytime soon, they thought that the twins is more than enough joy for them.

Piper by this time returned to Dish, she invented more dishes for the restaurant which all became a hit. Melinda will turn one in little over a month and she has already plan the party.

Paige was due in 3rd week of march, her pregnancy wasn't easy like her sisters, the doctor ordered her to stay at home and can only stand or walk for maximum of 2 hrs per day. She oblige with everything that the doctor, glenn and her sisters asked her to do, she understand that it's for her baby girl.

The girls realized that they didn't have godparents for their children, the decided that Phoebe and Cole will be Brenda and Brandon's godparents, Prue and Bane will be Melinda's godparents, Paige and Glenn will be colleen's godparents and Piper and Leo will be Angelica's godparents. Paige decided on her baby's name after phoebe gave birth.

Paige also became official whitelighter; her first charged was a young witch named Billie Durkins. She was 2 months pregnant with her baby when she met Billie, at first Billie was too stubborn, she told Paige that she didn't want her help that she could do anything by herself and if ever she needs her, she'll just call her. But Paige was too stubborn too, she didn't gave up and continue to guide Billie whether she likes it or not. When Billie learns that Paige was one of the charmed ones, she slowly let paige into her life, Billie knew the charmed ones, in fact all of the people from magical world knew them and had respect for them.

Billie became an apprentice of the charmed ones, prue, piper, and phoebe liked her, she's like a sister to the charmed ones. Soon enough they were all close and tight.

Piper and Leo plan a small party for Melinda's first birthday, the whole family plus Morris's family and Billie will be there. Melinda at that time can utter words like mama and dada, phoebe was teaching Melinda to call her Aunt Phoebe, but Melinda pronounces her name as Pewee. She decided to have colleen's wiccaning at Melinda's birthday, which piper and Leo agreed. They had the wiccaning at the morning of Melinda's birthday and had the party after that.

At her 1st birthday, Melinda had her first step. The family was so happy to her their oldest niece/daughter walking, mostly she still couldn't call everybody by their names but she still tries her best to get everybody's name right, she was so smart and enthusiastic with magic. She first showed magic when she was 8 months old, since then Leo and piper were monitoring her in case she performs magic in public. They had lived their lives peacefully since they vanquish the source. They had few encounters with warlocks and demons but nothing that would require a power of four spell, Melinda was so happy in her birthday, her aunts and uncles spoiled her a lot, she receives gifts from everybody and she basically run away from the others to start opening her gifts. After a tiring day for the whole family they all headed home.

Billie moved in with paige and Glenn, she became one super witch after a month or two of trainings and lessons under the charmed ones. Billie was barely legal at that time, she really wanna helped Glenn in P3 but the sisters disagree

"please piper… I'm turning 21 in 2 months, I'm practically legal…" Billie said trying to convince Piper, she knew Prue wouldn't allow her at any cost until she turned 21, same with Paige and Phoebe but she knew that Piper would somehow side with her, but surprisingly piper didn't… "Billie you heard prue, wait until you turned 21, besides your not gonna wait longer, just be patient" piper said, billie frown… "hey why don't you come with me and Mel in the park… were not doing anything, we might as well be out in the sun and enjoy the day…"piper suggested

"sure…I don't want to bore myself here too… I've learned almost anything that I needed to learn, I'll just check on paige and I'll be back later…" Billie said

* * *

**i know i kinda rush things here... but i have other stuffs that i wanted to focus than the labors of the sisters...i hope you all still sonctinue to read...thanks!!!**


	15. living a charmed life

**like i said guys, i wanted to focus on other things in their lives...and it includes billie...so please bbear with me...and continue reading and reviewing...i hope you like this chapter as well...**

* * *

Billie's Emancipation 

Prue threw a birthday dinner for Billie at her house, everybody was there even Paige, she's been resting for days now. Billie was so happy, she didn't expect them all to accept her in the family. They were all nice to her, even the guys, they were like the brothers she never had. She sometimes had problems with this, they were all protective of her, especially prue, and she didn't let Billie fight demons or warlocks alone, at first Billie thought that they were just being selfish and that they all want to take all the credits, but she eventually saw the bigger picture, they were all just concerned to her and that they didn't want anything bad happen to her. Since then, she didn't argue with the charmed ones when it comes to fighting evil… she would do whatever she was told.

"Thank you prue for this dinner and to everybody… thank you…" Billie said fighting her tears.

"Billie, we love you… and your like our baby sister, were all here for you… remember that." Prue said

"Aunt Biwwie!!!" Melinda runs towards her "happy berday" she told Billie and kissed her

"Aww sweetie…thank you…" Billie said

"Now for presents…" Paige said excitingly

"oh god…guys you didn't have to get me anything, you've given me so much…" Billie said

"well, welcome to our family, we kinda like to spoil one another" bane said

Piper handed her a envelop, she opened it and saw different college application form

"wait guys what's this?" Billie asked, but she already knew that they were sending her to finish her college

"well, since you're our new baby sister, we all want you to finish you college, you told us that you only need three more semester right?" phoebe said

Billie nodded, this time she let her tears fall. "thank you guys… I've always wanted to finish my studies… thank you…"

"don't thank us yet, we have more…" glenn said

Prue and bane handed her a small box. She opened it and saw a key… not just a key but it was a car key!!

"oh my god…is this what I think it is?" Billie said in disbelief

"If you're thinking of a car, yes it is…" bane said

"oh god… this is too much…" Billie said

"well, I think you'll need it specially when you start schooling…" leo said

"but there's more Billie… its not everyday when you turn 21 so savor it…" cole said

"well, you obviously will need stuffs for college, new clothes, make-up, shoes, bags and everything so if your free tomorrow, we girls can have a sister day out… the boys will take care of the children and we'll go shopping" phoebe said

Billie wanted to go but she hesitated, she look at paige. "aww honey, go with them if I could I would go with you guys… but I cant…" paige said "and besides you all can buy me something from you shopping spree…" paige added

Billie smiled to her _'she's truly an angel'_ she thought Paige smiled to her thought

"so were set tomorrow?" prue asked, Billie nodded in awe

"Missy Billie we're not yet done, don't think that there no catch in all of this…"piper said in a serious tone

_'I knew it!'_ Billie thought, the girls smiled to her, "ok, I'll do anything guys, I'll baby sit anytime for all of you, and I can do laundry, I… I can work for the Dish, clean you houses, ahhhmmm…I'll do anything you want…" Billie said

Everybody laughs at Billie, "what?" Billie asked

"you really thought we'll make you pay for everything? We're hurt Billie…" Phoebe said acting really hurt

"I'm sorry Phoebe… guys… I'm just not used to all this kind of attention… you all know my story…" Billie said "but I'm so grateful for everything… thank you…and I'm serious when I say that I'll do anything for all of you…"

"well, you could baby sit for us when we need one…" Prue said

"of course I'll baby sit anytime for you guys…" Billie said

"and about working at the Dish we might have some plan about that" Piper said looking at everybody, they all knew how Billie wanted to be part of p3, Glenn told them that Billie could help there when she have time, that way she could also earn her own money

"we knew how you wanted to work at p3, so can you start tonight after our dinner?" Glenn said

"are you guys kidding me?" Billie said

"nah! We need some extra help there, and since you wanted to work there since we've known you, we didn't take anybody, the work is exclusive for you. That way you could also earn your own money aside from…" Glenn said he looked at Cole and Bane

"aside from what?" Billie asked

"aside from this…" Bane handed her another envelop

Billie opened it, she was so shocked! "you guys… I cant believe you all gave this to me…" Billie started to cry again, it was a bank book, funded by the guys and 2 new credit cards for her

"we wanna gave you everything you need Billie, and we're all sure that you deserve everything, beside all of this if just for you to have something to start with… that's why we gave you work at p3, and after you finished college, you can get a real job and by that time you wont need our assistance… financially speaking…" Bane said

"I don't know what to say guys… you've know me for like what…seven months? I don't know what I did to deserved all this… but thank you… I promise you all that I'll do everything to have the life you all want me to have… thank you for making my dreams happen… and I love you all…" Billie said, and then gave everybody a hug…

"I wav you aunt biwwie… no more crying.." Melinda said brushing Billie's tears

"ok… baby… I aunt biwwie wav you too.." Billie said imitating Melinda's voice

They talk some more, as Piper check the dinner, Bane and Glenn set the table, and when everything's ready Piper went to call everybody "guys dinner is ready…"

Everybody ate their dinner, after eating Glenn told Billie that she have to go now, because there's a big band playing at p3 tonight and that it would be full house. Prue, Piper and Phoebe tag along they said they wanted to see the band. Billie didn't know that they planned a surprise birthday party for Billie, they've invited Billie's friends at p3. the guys volunteer to baby sit that night for them to be with Billie. Paige would go if she could, she asked Glenn to go with them but he along with everybody didn't agree, she couldn't be alone because anytime now she could give birth.

The four girls went to the club, Piper went with Prue, while Phoebe went with Billie in her new car. When they arrive at p3, Billie thought that it was kinda quite there. When she opened the door everybody shout "surprise!!" she saw at least 50 of her friends there, friends from school she last attended and from high school. She turned to the sisters and hugged them, "thank you guys… for everything" she said while hugging them

"what? Do you think we'll let your birthday without a party like this…? I mean c'mon… you can legally drink now!!" Phoebe said

"yup…so now go have some fun with your friends… we'll be there if you need us.." Piper said pointing at their usual place whenever they're at p3

Billie nodded and walk towards her friends… she was so excited to tell all of them what happened to her in the last few months… they all drink, dance and party like there no tomorrow. The sister were enjoying themselves too

"I remember when I turned 21, I went straight in a bar and ordered my first drink!! Phoebe said remembering her good old days

"yeah I remember it clearly, coz I had to pick you up at that club… you were too drunk to drive,," Prue said teasing Phoebe

"yeah… grams was so angry but you told her that your at legal age that time, and that you can drink anytime you want…" Piper said laughing

"yeah…I think that's the last time grams yelled at me…" Phoebe said sadly as they all remember that grams died 2 months after that. They all lean against each other, remembering grams, it has been years now, and they see grams whenever they want but it's still different back then. They were lost in their thought until Prue's cell phone rang, it was Bane. She excused herself to go at the back of the club, the club was too noisy to talk to.

"hi honey, is everything alright?" Prue asked

"yeah, the kids are fine, they're sleeping now… I just call to let you guys now that Paige was in labor now, Glenn called a while ago… she's in the hospital, Leo was with them, Melinda is with Cole and Colleen. Everything ok, you don't need to panic…" Bane said, he knew the halliwell women could be a worry freak at times

"ok, I'll go to the hospital, I'll send Piper home and Phoebe could stay here with Billie. Go to bed honey, I'll be home after I check on Paige and I love you" Prue said to Bane

"ok, take care… I love you too.." Bane said

She walked back to the club and saw Piper and Phoebe dancing with Billie and her friends.

"guys, I have something to tell you…" Prue said to them she motioned for them to follow her at the back

"what did something happened?" Piper said

"no, its just Paige is in the labor now, she's with Glenn and Leo, Melinda was with Cole and Colleen." Prue said

"ok lets go see Paige now" Billie said

"no, you stay here and enjoy your party, I'll go check on Paige, we all know that we cant her now, I'll just check on her…" Prue said

"but.." Billie tried to object

"no buts' missy… its your birthday… everything under control…" Phoebe said

"but I should probably go home and check on Melinda.." Piper said, it's not that she didn't trust Cole with Melinda, it's just that Melinda wouldn't sleep until she saw either her or Leo, and the girls knew this so they let her go

"I'll stay here with the birthday girl, kiss Colleen for me…" Phoebe said to Piper

"ok but please call us if anything happens ok?" Billie said

Piper used Prue's car, while Prue called Leo and asked him to orb her to back to the hospital.

Phoebe and Billie continue partying but their minds were at home and at Paige… they decided to cut the party early and headed home, Billie quickly changed her clothes into something more casual then headed to the hospital. There she saw Prue at the waiting room, Prue asked Leo to go home.

"what are you doing here? How's the party?" Prue asked her

"we tried to continue partying but our minds were at Paige and at home, so we decided to cut it out…its ok Prue.. I really cant party thinking of Paige.." Prue nodded, she felt the same too.

"Prue, go back home. Glenn and I will take care of Paige and we'll call you as soon as the baby is born" Billie said "here take my car…" Billie handed her the key

"ok, call me soon ok…" Prue said

Prue went home and get some rest. Back at the hospital, it was 11:30 in the evening, Paige is still in labor. Billie secretly hope that Paige will give birth today, so that Angelica and her will have same birthday. After 15 minutes, Glenn came out and told her that Paige gave birth. Billie hugged Glenn and congratulates him. She then calls everybody and shares the news, she was so happy that Paige gave birth before her birthday ends. After the calls, Glenn asked Billie to go home and get some rest, he handed her his keys. Billie headed home happily. Aside from the fact that Angelica and her have same birthdates she was glad that Paige was ok, she knew that Paige had a very sensitive pregnancy.

The next morning the girls went to see Paige while the boys' baby sits. They saw Paige, Glenn and the baby so happy, they all held Angelica.

"Welcome to our family Angelica Penny Halliwell-Sanders." Prue said to her youngest niece.

Paige and Angelica were released at home after 3 days. Billie helped Paige a lot with Angelica, they call her Angel for short. Piper and Phoebe went to Paige one afternoon to plan a surprise party for Prue's 32nd birthday.

"please Piper this time I promised it'll be successful…" Phoebe said to Piper, they've been trying to surprise Prue every year, but nothing worked out. Prue knew them too well, and Phoebe can't keep her secrets that well.

"you know that I want to… but I'm just thinking what if we failed again… you knew Prue didn't like surprises…" Piper reason out

"but she deserves it Piper…"Paige added

"I'll help you guys… just tell me what to do…" Billie said

Piper thought for awhile then nodded…

"yes!! Ok here my plan, we'll have Angel's wiccaning on Prue's birthday, we'll pretend that all is for Angel's wiccaning alone, that way she wouldn't suspect us preparing for a party coz we obviously will have party for Angel." Phoebe said excitingly

"ok..that could work…" Piper said but interrupted by Prue

"what could work?" Prue said eyeing the girls, she has Brenda with her

"hello baby…wooshie wooshie…" Phoebe said trying to take Prue's mind on what she heard

"nice try missy… spill…" Prue said

"well, were planning for Angel's wiccaning…" Paige covered

"really huh?" Prue was trying to read their thought but they all mastered the power and able to block others, she tried reading Billie's mind but no luck, after all Billie's power includes mind control

"yup… we wanna do it as soon as possible… then we could continue on our non magical lives…" Piper said

"well, we could have Angel's wiccaning at my birthday if you want…" Prue said looking at Paige, who looked at Piper, Phoebe and then to Billie "after all I'm planning to have a party, I mean it's been so long since I've celebrated my birthday and now that our family were all happy, we have the children, we have new sister witch here" looking at Billie " we have great husbands, our business were all doing ok, and so as with our careers… I mean what could we asked for more? And why not celebrate life…?" Prue said

The girls looked at each other… not knowing what to do, they wouldn't need to plan a surprise party if Prue would throw a party herself.

"ok then, its all set… actually were planning on a surprise party for you…but since you wanted to have party yourself…I guess we wont need to plan at all… just tell us what to do and we'll help you…" Phoebe said

Prue let a small laugh at her sisters "you guys were so predictable… I knew your up to something…i didn't want to have party before I came here… when I heard you talking I knew it's about my birthday so I decided to play along." Prue said still laughing

"I told you, she'll know whatever we do…"Piper said to Phoebe

"it's ok guys… thank you for the party… don't worry from now on I'm open to all surprise party and celebrate my birthday…"Prue said

" ok then, we'll have another party in a month… yey!!!" Billie said

"ok, while were all here, I just wanna tell you a proposal.." Piper said

"what about it..?" Prue asked as she put down Brenda and let her play with Angel's toys

"I kinda thinking of expanding our businesses, I mean Dish and P3…" Piper continued

"I think that'll be great pipe…" Paige said

"yeah, I mean Dish and P3 were so hit now, we might as well grab this and expand…" Phoebe said

"I agree…I'll ask Bane to look for perfect places for the branches…" Prue said

"I'll help you guys… I can get you employees, I mean I had units on human resource management, I definitely know how to pick, the most effective and efficient workers…" Billie said

"that'll be good Billie…I'll leave it with you.." Piper said

"and besides this businesses will be good for our kids… for their future…" Prue said

"yeah…speaking of kids…Cole and I had talks about having another child, he wanted to have 1 more child. He thought Colleen would be lonely alone" Phoebe said

"hey I grew up alone… but yeah its kinda lonely and sad…" Paige said

"agreed…" Billie said

"well, Bane and me, were ok with the twins for now… but were not closing our doors for future kids… but at least not now…, Brenda and Brandon gives us so much joy… and we couldn't ask for more…" Prue said

"I'll definitely not have other baby anytime soon, it's too risky, not just for myself but for baby's sake too, I'm so thankful that they gave me Angelica, 9 months of suffering is all worth it…"Paige said holding Angel.

"well…I have news to you guys, I'm 2 months pregnant…" Piper uttered

"really? Wow pipes…congrats…" Prue said the girls hugged her

"thanks…" Piper said


	16. angel prue

**heres the last two parts... thanks for the reviews and guys i dont mind you telling me what to do...its my first time to write a fanfic and i appreciate all your reviews...**

* * *

As Prue's birthday and Angel's wiccaning come nearer, the Halliwell clan became busy, they decided to do the party at Dish, the wiccaning will be at Paige's house in the morning and they would all go to Dish for the party. Piper talked to Leo to tell grams, patty and sam about it, he asked them if they could join them and they gladly said yes. Everything was set. 

After the wiccaning everybody went to Dish, it was close for public that day, only the Halliwell clan, Victor, Billie and Morris's were there, Piper told the crew that she will call them after the party for cleaning up. Everybody was having fun, chatting, eating, drinking, dancing and playing with the kids. At that time Melinda was 1 yr and 2 months old, Brenda and Brandon were almost 1, Colleen were 3 months old and Angel is just a month old. Piper told everyone about her pregnancy, everyone congratulated her, and they have another reason to celebrate that day. They set up a space for the children, they made sure that they have all their favorite toys, and they have baby monitor.

There's a table for Prue's and Angel's gifts. Angel received mostly baby stuffs.

"ok Prue time to blow your candles…" Piper said entering with a cake that she herself baked.

"wait guys get the children please…" Phoebe told the guys

The guys nodded and took their children, at the big playpen that was magically created for them.

"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear prudence, happy birthday to you" the crowd sang.

"thank you guys…ok I'll make a wish first…" she close her eyes and made her wish.

"ok sweetie would you want to blow mom's cake?" she ask the twins who in returned giggled, but before they could blow it Melinda spoke

"me too aunt pwue…" Melinda pleaded

"of course honey come here…" Prue held Melinda while Bane got the twins, all together they blew Prue's birthday candles

"happy berday aunt pwue, me wav you…" Melinda said

"why thank you ms. Melinda… aunt pwue wavs you too…" Prue replied "did you know that aunt Phoebe used to call me pwue when she was at your age?" Prue teased Phoebe; Melinda shook her head and looked at phoebe

"oh Prue… I was small and innocent back then…" Phoebe defended

Everybody laugh, innocent? They don't think so…

"small, yeah… but innocent? I don't think so pheebs…" Prue tease more

"your meanie pwue…" Phoebe replied in baby voice

That made everybody laugh, even the kids laugh at their moms and aunts

"mommy…gifts…"Brandon said to Prue pointing to her gifts

"yey!! Gifts…" Brenda added

"ok… I'll open one…just one ok?" Prue said looking at the twins. They all went to the table and Prue pick one gift, she was about to open it when Bane interrupts her

"I think they wanted you to open this particular gift…" he handed her a paper bag, she opened it and pull out several t-shirts, they were all black, plain and simple, but when Prue unfolded it, she saw the front has imprinted "super mom", the other ones had "super witch" and "best wife" in yellow ink. It was beautiful… Prue was surprise she didn't think that they would thought of something like that…

"you have the twins to thank to… I've been thinking for a perfect gift, they kept telling super mom, and I told them that you're not only a super mom but the best wife and a super witch as well… the I thought that you love to wear this kind of baby t-shirt, so I made it personalized… we have more…" Bane said pulling a two more t-shirts; it has "don't mess with my sisters" and "I'm too stubborn"

Everyone laugh at it… that's very Prue… they all thought. Prue glared at Bane then laugh along, she knew that she's too stubborn at times and she's definitely protective with her sisters.

"I assumed that the last two were still the twins' idea…" Prue asked Bane everybody were still laughing

"yeah, of course honey, they all thought about it, I just followed them…" Bane said

"ok, if you say so… thanks sweetie…" she said kissing her kids

"ok Prue, I know you said you'll open just one gift but I want you to open this now… this is my real gift for you… happy birthday Prue… I love you…" Bane said kissing Prue

Prue opened it, it was collage pictures of the family, mostly taken by Prue herself. It contains pictures from all the significant events in Prue's life, it has pictures of Prue growing up until now, pictures from their wedding, to their kids, her sisters, parents, grams, friends, everything that is important to Prue. It was beautifully arranged and Bane had it framed. Prue liked it so much.

"thank you Bane.. I love it…" Prue said

"well thanks to Phoebe for the older pictures of you…"Bane said looking at Phoebe who winked at them

"thanks baby girl…" Prue said, she used to call Phoebe that when they were young

"Prue!!! I'm not baby anymore… look I have Colleen now…" Phoebe said, she didn't like Prue calling her baby girl, not when they were younger and especially not now… everyone laughs at Phoebe and Prue. They were always at each others throat but you could always feel how much they love each other.

"don't be mad baby girl… you know that you'll always be my baby girl…" she teased Phoebe more, Phoebe stuck her tongue and then pouted at Prue.

Very childish, Prue thought.

They all continue to party until Grams, Patty and Sam had to leave. They said their goodbyes and disappeared. Morris's and Victor leave too.

"well I guess the next party will be the twins 1st birthday!!" Prue said

"yup… I cant believe how time flies so fast…" Cole said

"it feels like just yesterday were all fighting the ultimate battle, now were all enjoying this minimized demon attack lives…" Paige said

"speaking of that" Leo said, all the girls look at him curiously, usually it means that something bad will happen especially when they least expect it "relax girls… I'm not going to tell about threats or dangers… I'm going to tell you about magic school"

"magic school?" Billie asked before any of the charmed ones could speak

"yeah, it's a school for all the magical kids, 'they' built it because 'they' knew that the magical kids will be better off if their gifts were being nourish as early as kids, that way they could learn how to control their powers even as kids." Leo explained

"I think that's the best idea they've got." Piper said

"yeah, but I still want bren and bran to experience normal childhood… go to normal school and all that…" Prue said "maybe we could still enroll them in a normal school, then send them to magic school at their free time."

"that'll be good Prue… I mean so far the kids knew how to use their powers, specially in public places.." Phoebe said

"the elders assigned me to lead the school, they took my other charges and said that I have to focused of the charmed ones and the kids, actually Paige and I will be the official whitelighters for the family, they also wanna know if you guys were interested in teaching in magic school, including you Cole… the elders knew that your experiences could help the kids to understand more about the good vs. evil thing…" Leo explained

"well, I would love to teach there Leo…I mean I could do it in my free time…" Paige said

" I think we can all do it in our free time…" Prue said

"no problem with us…" Phoebe said referring to her and Cole

"ok its set! I'll inform you guys about the schedules…" Leo said " I have to go back in magic school, call me if you need me…" he said kissing Melinda and Piper but before he could orbed out Melinda spoke

"daddy, I wanna come with you… pweasss…" she said

"well, its ok with me princess, but ask mommy first…" Leo said, Melinda turned to her mom and said "mom can I go with daddy?"

"ok honey, but be careful ok? Don't leave daddy's side…" Piper said hugging Melinda

"ok mommy, thank you…" the girl replied, she walked towards the magical playpen then kissed her cousins

"bye cousins… I wav you…" Melinda said

The adults smiled at the sight, the cousins were growing closely everyday.

"bye aunts and uncles…I wav you all too…" Melinda wave her hands to her aunties and uncles…

"bye Melinda… we wav you too…" Prue said

After Leo and Melinda orbed out, they all decided to head home, and get some rest.

At Prue and Bane's house

"honey, thank you for the gifts… I love it…" Prue said, Bane and Prue put the twins in bed and they went downstairs and relax at the couch, Prue is still opening her presents, she got, clothes, bags, and perfumes, and other stuffs.

"welcome honey, actually I couldn't think of anything for your birthday, coz I know that you have everything you need, the kids, us, you sisters, great career, and all that… knowing you? You probably couldn't ask for more…"

"yeah, your right, I have everything I wanted and needed…"

"I think I have an idea… what about a private party for the 2 of us now… we could soak at the bathtub and have drinks there… then we could take it from there…" Bane said seductively "what do you think beauty?"

"hmmm sounds fun handsome…" Prue replied smirking, she then lean on Bane and started to kiss him, they were kissing when Prue heard the baby monitor, the kids woke up

"oooopppsss… mother duty calls, get ready with everything…I'll joined you in a few…"Prue said, Bane still kissing her at her neck

"Bane stop, the kids were crying…" Prue said, Bane stop kissing her

"ok beauty, ill be waiting for you…"Bane said.

After putting the kids in sleep again, Prue went to their bathroom, it was filled with scented candles, wine and a bubble bath. Bane and Prue enjoyed each other that night.


	17. ending

**ok heres the ending... i just wanna explain some things... first of all sorry if this story will end up like this, i just wanted to put all the openings for my** **sequel, which i already started writting and i promise you guys you'll read all the dramas and action you wanted.**

**and as a fan ive always wanted to see them living a real 'charmed' life... and be as normal as they can be. i always wanna see prue to have somebody special... i always wanna see all four of them with billie too.**

**the things ive written here were all my "what if's" so im sorry if somebody got bored or something. and bear in mind also that this is my first story..ive never done this before so im not really good..and besides english isnt my native langgauge.**

**thanks for all who read my story. and for my reviewers my heartfelt thank you!!! littlemissbad,missypaige06,threesistersthree,princess-charmed100,starjelly and writtingtrig!! thank you for you kind words...**

**so heres the ending!!!! i'll be posting the sequel soon and please review tell me what you wanna see at the sequel...im open to any suggestions guys..**

**again thank you for reading my story**

**much love--- charmingbrenda**

* * *

**3 months after**

The twins 1st birthday will be in a week, everything is plan, Piper will take care of the foods, Prue wanted to have the party in their house at bodega bay, it was bigger and the family will enjoy there. They decided to spend 3 days there. Billie decorated the place for the twins, it was filled with balloons, streamers, confetti and stuffs.

Melinda was so excited for her baby cousins, she love them along with Colleen and Angel.

The party went well, they had party for the kids, with cakes, ice cream, cotton cadies and all that… when the children got tired and fell asleep, the adults decided to have a pool party. They were all having fun, it was nice to have fun with the rest of the family

"Prue this place rocks!!" Billie exclaimed

"thanks Billie, its actually Bane's…" Prue said

"its yours too Prue… this place is very memorable to us Billie…" Bane said teasing Prue

"and why would it be memorable to you Prue?" Phoebe teased her more

"hmmm I think I remember why…" Piper said laughing

Bane and Prue blushed as their sisters teased them

"really? why don't you enlighten us, honey…" Cole said to Phoebe

"well, I remember a time when Piper and I were completely freak out because our big sister were supposedly 'kidnapped' by Bane…" Phoebe said looking at Bane and Prue

"Phoebe shut up…" Prue said

Phoebe ignored her "then somehow we locate Prue here, but when we saw her, she was in Bane's boxer shorts, Bane was wrapped with a cloth, completely naked and their clothes were all over the place…"

Bane and Prue looked down and smirked, they remember that day…it was wonderful.

All the others were completely shock "eeww" Billie said the couples were all seated together, hugging and cuddling each other, they all have their baby monitor with them and they protected the kids room, even if they didn't have any demons to fight these days, they never feel so safe, they always protected the kids whenever they go.

"I feel like the 9th wheel here…" Billie muttered

"oh honey don't be…" Phoebe pulls out in Coles hug and move to Billie, Prue, Piper and Paige followed…

"don't you have any boyfriend Billie?" Paige asked

"well, I had several boyfriends before this whole witch thing, but after I found out about it, i find it hard to date or meet new guys, its so hard to fall with someone and tell them about my secret" Billie explains

The sister knew what Billie was feeling "tell us about it" they all said

"but I'm sure you'll meet somebody out there, just be patient and don't give up on love…" Phoebe said

Billie nodded, she felt like a real family member, she had her big sisters with her. She felt so safe…

While the girls are having the talk, the boys went inside and get them more drinks. The party continue till 2 am, they were all freezing… but the alcohol had its warming effect… they all fell asleep.

After a day, they went back home and continue their everyday lives.

**After 5 years**

Piper business expansion was a success, the clubs and the restaurants were both doing very well. Gave birth to another girl, they named her Kristina Cassandra Halliwell-Wyatt, KC for short. Piper would go to the restaurants at least thrice a week to check on everything, she got managers to do all other things, when she's not working, she spends most of her time with Melinda and KC, she would bring them on magic school every Saturday, that way the kids will have normal childhood at the same time learning their crafts. Leo is still the head of Magic School, the sisters and Cole teaches whenever they have free time.

Phoebe finished her masterals in Psychology, then wrote a 2 books, about love and relationship. She continue to work on bay mirror and occasionally do some TV appearance. Cole had his own law firm at this time, Halliwell-Turner law firm. He became known when he won a high profile case concerning national threats.

Paige, devoted her time to Angelica and Glenn, they couldn't have another baby due to Paige's condition, they all accepted it and knew that everything happens for a reason. They became more protective on Angel, and spoiled her every time. Angel, on the other hand didn't became a brat, with all the attention she get from her parents, aunties and uncles, grandparents and her cousins, she knew that she's special and that her mommy and daddy couldn't have any other kids aside from her.

Glenn manages the clubs, and still works with Bane.

Billie, finished her college in a year, at her graduation all the Halliwell clan were present. Prue was taking pictures throughout the ceremony, the couples felt so proud, as a graduation gift from Bane and Prue, they gave her a small pent house. She didn't wanna accept it at first but they all insisted, they told her that it was their payment for baby sitting for everybody and for vanquishing demons with them. Afterwards, she move out of Paige's and move in her new place. She now manages the restaurants of the family, she majored in business management after all, and the family couldn't entrust their businesses to anyone else. Billie found her now husband in magic school, he was a student there, his name is Kyle Dean. He proposed to Billie after 3 years of dating and married her soon after the engagement, now Billie is pregnant and due anytime this month.

Prue's priority is her kids; she gave all her time to the twins and to Bane. She's still the head witch, and does photography once in a while, she basically has her career but her top priorities were her family. Bane's still in real estate business and still growing, he doesn't only cater to san Francisco clients, but he made some contact in LA, NY, and Las Vegas.

KC,5 yrs old, she was enrolled in a private nursery school along with her cousins Angelica and Colleen, they were months older than KC. Melinda is in her 1st grade along with her cousins Brenda and Brandon. All of them received all of their powers. They all went to magic school every Saturday to study their craft, their parents taught them at home but the adults thought that they could learn more at the magic school. Besides, they can all meet magical friends there. The parents made sure that the kids has a balance lives.

Brandon and Brenda grew closer through the years, Brandon was very protective of his sister and her cousins, being the only male in their generation, and he always makes sure that the girls were ok. They were more than cousins; they treat each other as sisters and brothers.

It's been seven years since the charmed ones took out the source, they knew that sooner or late the underworld will be organized again, sever years wasn't really a demon free years, they had attack every now and then, but nothing that they couldn't handle. Leo has been called in a meeting regarding the situation, he has been told that there are rumors that somehow the underworld has a new leader. He relays the message to the family and they all prepared themselves for more attacks than the last seven years.

Meanwhile, Billie has already given birth to a baby boy, Kyle and Billie named him Mark Steven Dean.

The charmed ones, Billie and their families stay tight through the years, they all know that their demon less lives will be over sooner or later.

* * *


End file.
